Eres mio - You're mine
by ButtonUpKitten
Summary: Ubicada luego del capítulo 5x16. Castle y Alexis están a salvo, ¿pero que pasa con la relación de Kate y Rick?, ¿como se siente ella luego de que el se hubiese ido a París sin avisarle?. Castle además aceptará un gran reto, veremos si lo cumple.
1. Chapter 1

Sabía que ella seguramente estaba molesta, aunque dijera que no, aunque intentara mostrar esa fachada de novia comprensiva, él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la había herido, le había herido el orgullo al irse a Paris sin ella, sin darle explicaciones, sin darle la oportunidad de ir con él y ayudarlo. Pero no podía hacer eso, no podía pedirle que dejara todo tirada en Nueva York para embarcarse en una aventura incierta y peligrosa junto a él, una aventura que realmente no le pertenecía a ella, porque si bien Kate era ahora su novia, ella no era la madre de Alexis, en cambio él, el era su padre, y desde el primer momento en el que la había tenido en sus brazos había jurado protegerla y no dejar que nada le sucediera nunca.

Levanto la vista y la vio pensativa mientras lavaba los platos. Acaban de cenar en el piso de Kate mientras Castle intentaba resumir las cosas que había vivido en Francia. Kate era la única persona que había escuchado entera la historia de cómo conoció a su padre y como se sintió. Lo había mirado con cariño y lo había escuchado cuidadosamente, sin interrumpirlo una sola vez. Pero él seguía viendo la tensión en su rostro, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no se atreviera a hacerlo.

-Kate…-Dijo por fin sin dejar de mirarla. Ella esta tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo miro.-Beckett.-Dijo en un tono de voz más alto. Ella giro la cabeza mirándolo, desconcertada. Castle nunca la llamaba Beckett cuando estaban a solas.-¿Estás bien?.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?.

-Desde que llegue estas muy callada.

Ella se giro de nuevo para continuar con la labor de lavar los platos. Pero Castle se dio cuenta de que ya no había platos y que simplemente estaba pasando la esponja nerviosamente sobre el lavabo.

-Estaba escuchándote a ti, Castle.

El suspiro y se puso de pie acercándose. Coloco suavemente las manos sobre los hombros de ella y la hizo girarse.

-Estás molesta.-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no respondió, simplemente desvió la vista, pero él podía ver la pequeña venita que se formaba en su sien, cada vez que estaba conteniéndose.

-Y está bien que estés molesta, no debí irme sin avisarte.

Ella volvió a mirarlo y Castle noto como sus ojos se endurecían. _Bien, eso, déjalo salir Kate, ábrete para mi, somos una pareja ahora._

-Déjalo salir.-Le dijo apretando suavemente sus hombros.

Ella finalmente lo miro intensamente.

-¿Sabes lo jodidamente preocupada que estaba por ti? ¿Tienes una idea de lo impotente que me sentí cuando descubrí que estabas allí, solo, sin mi…?.-El intento acariciarle la mejilla pero ella lo aparto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.- Se que suena egoísta, se que lo hiciste por Alexis…y no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada…

El la tomo del brazo para que se detuviera.

-Tienes todo el derecho porque eres mi mujer, Kate.-Kate simplemente lo miro y sintió algo dentro con esas palabras, algo sumamente posesivo y primitivo, como si quisiera coger a Castle entre sus brazos y tenerlo allí para siempre.

Castle era suyo, y ella era de él. Cualquier cosa que le sucediera a él, le afectaría a ella para siempre.

-Te odio a veces ¿sabes?.-Dijo ella de repente. Y Castle supo que no lo decía de verdad, así que simplemente sonrió.-No, no te atrevas a reírte, te odio porque me haces sentir de esta maldita manera que no puedo comenzar…-Se detuvo repentinamente.-No puedo ni siquiera explicarlo.

El simplemente la miraba divertido.

-No tienes que hacerlo…

-No te hagas ahora el listo conmigo, Castle.-Dijo con fastidio.-Y quita esa cara de tonto que tienes, que estoy hablando enserio…

El estaba conteniendo la risa, porque muy a su manera, ella estaba diciéndole que lo amaba y que se habría muerto si algo le pasaba en Paris.

-Lo siento.- Dijo el abrazándola sin más.-Lo siento mucho pero yo mismo habría sido un egoísta si te hubiese arrastrado a toda esa locura.

-Pero ya estaba involucrada…

-Pero no podías dejar tu trabajo,  
¿Qué ibas a decirle a Gates?.-Sintió como ella se relajaba en sus brazos y suspiraba.-Te quiero, Kate, te quiero como no he querido a nadie, pero esto tenía que hacerlo yo.

Ella lo rodeo apretándose fuertemente al cuerpo de Castle. Lo había extrañado, había extrañado esa sensación de sentirse ridículamente protegida en sus brazos. Si, ella era la que llevaba el arma, pero Castle la hacía sentirse segura y protegida…pero también la hacía sentirse como se sentía ahora, con una extraña sensación de casi haberlo perdido. Y eso la asustaba, no podría soportar perderlo nunca, no podría soportar una perdida como esa otra vez. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y las imágenes que a veces se agolpaban en su cabeza volvieron haciendo que sintiera ganas de llorar.

Una joven Kate llegando al callejón en el que habían asesinado a su madre, una de las personas que más había querido en su vida, y se la habían quitado, le había arrebato todos los años que les quedaban juntas. Y eso era lo que últimamente estaba trabajando con el Dr Boorke. El miedo irracional a perder a Castle. Porque desde la muerte de su madre ella no se había permitido querer a nadie, no había dejado que nadie tumbase esa pared que ella había construido. Hasta que había llegado Castle con su sentido del humor y sus ojos azules y entonces ella había comenzado a sentir. Y estaba completamente segura de que lo amaba, aun no se lo había dicho, pero él lo sabía. Y estaba segura de que también sabía que ella había estado muerta de miedo, temiendo que le pasara algo y ella no estuviera allí para evitarlo.

-Hey…-El se separo cuando sintió la camiseta mojada por las lágrimas que ella había dejado escapar silenciosamente. Tomo dulcemente el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y la miro con cariño.-Ahora estoy aquí, y estoy bien. Alexis está bien.- Ella también acaricio su rostro y se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

No llevaba sus botas, solo unas bailarinas negras que usaba cuando estaba en casa, así que era unos cuantos centímetros más baja.

-Solo prométeme que no harás algo así otra vez, ¿sí?.

-Ya te lo dije, no lo hare.- Sonrió esta vez besándola él.

Hacía días que no hacían el amor, primero porque Beckett había recibido la visita de su padre quien estuvo en su casa el fin de semana, así que ella no podía dejarlo solo, y claro tampoco podían hacer nada con el allí; y luego ocurrió todo lo de Alexis.

Castle sintió la necesidad creciendo en su cuerpo y tomo la nunca de Kate con una mano para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella y hacer el beso más profundo. Ella no protesto y el la escucho gemir mientras su lengua bailaba sensualmente junto a la suya; sintió que eso era más de lo que un hombre enamorado y excitado puede resistir.

Su boca beso sensualmente la mandíbula y el cuello de Kate que como siempre olía a cerezas y sus manos se colocaron en su trasero apretándolo y haciéndola gemir otra vez.

Castle olía a aftershave y a ese perfume que ella le había regalado en navidad. Ella había estado soñando con este olor las últimas dos noches, y ahora lo tenía allí, beso el cuello de él aspirándolo y sintió como las manos de él iban desde sus glúteos hasta su espalda, levantando la camiseta en el proceso.

Sus manos estaban calientes, o quizás era ella quien estaba hirviendo por la excitación, que mas daba. Lo beso sensualmente mordiéndole el labio inferior y sonriendo en el proceso.

-Oh Kate…-Susurro el sobre sus labios.-No sabes cuánto te necesito.

-Vamos a la habitación.-Pudo decir ella entre susurros y gemidos cogiéndolo de la mano.

Ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de ella sin dejar de mirarse. Castle sabía que Kate quería esto tanto como él, podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos, podía verlo en su media sonrisa, podía sentirlo en el vello de su piel erizándose cada vez que el la tocaba. Y saber que ella lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella lo excitaba aun mas.

Kate le quito rápidamente la camiseta negra acariciando su pecho, lo miro a los ojos sonriendo y luego beso su pecho empujándolo en la cama. Castle la vio colocarse enseguida sobre él y la vio quitándose la coleta para dejar suelto su hermoso cabello, a eso le siguió la camiseta y Castle no pudo evitar mirar fijamente sus pechos cubiertos por un precioso encaje negro, para luego acariciar su vientre.

-Yo también te necesito, Rick.-Ella acerco sus labios a los de él besándolo una vez más y Castle se sintió morir cuando todo su sedoso cabello se esparció en su pecho.

Amaba hacerle el amor a Kate, amaba los pequeños gemidos que ella hacia a veces, amaba aun mas los enormes gemidos que hacia cuando estaba a punto de acabar y amaba la forma en la que a veces murmura "Si, si, si…", unos segundos antes de estallar en un orgasmo. Pero cosas como su cuerpo sobre el suyo, simplemente allí, con su pelo esparcido en su pecho, eran cosas que no cambiaría por nada, podría quedarse así, abrazándola, oliendo ese delicioso champú que Kate usaba.

Ella comenzó a esparcir besos por su pecho y su abdomen, llegando hasta el botón de sus pantalones. Levanto la vista para mirarlo y sonrió de una forma tan sensual que Castle sintió que si no se quitaba los pantalones su amigo allí abajo estallaría de tanta presión, podía sentir toda la sangre de su cuerpo acumulándose allí.

Ella quito el botón y la cremallera con dedos hábiles, acariciando luego el miembro de Castle suavemente sobre los bóxers. El rio entre dientes y tomo el control de la situación tomándola entre sus brazos y colocándose sobre ella. Kate gimió cuando el peso de Castle la atrapo. Su cuerpo estaba tan grande y duro como lo recordaba. Realmente Castle estaba duro en todos los sentidos. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y su corazón se aceleró aun mas cuando el acercó sus labios a los de ella, haciendo el amago de besarla, pero realmente no lo hizo, se mantuvo allí, muy cerca, aspirando el aire de su boca. Kate pudo identificar el vino que acababan de tomar. El volvió a hacer como si fuera a besarla pero tampoco lo hizo esta vez.

-Oh Rick, no juegues conmigo…-Pudo susurrar ella.

-Nunca.-Le respondió el con voz oscura y sensual besando su cuello y quitando hábilmente el sujetador. Sus labios bajaron lentamente hasta sus pechos besándolos suavemente, tomándose su tiempo con cada uno, chupando y lamiéndolos a placer, haciendo que Kate hiciera esos pequeños gemidos que el tanto adoraba. Podía sentir los dedos de ella enredados en su pelo, incitándolo a más, pidiendo que no parase nunca.

Y él quería más, mucho más.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te deseo?, ¿de cuánto te he deseado desde el primer día que nos conocimos?.-Dijo el de repente, aun sobre sus pechos, aun torturando a una muy excitada Kate.

Quito bruscamente los leggins de ella y admiro una vez más su cuerpo.

-Voy a tenerte hoy tantas veces que vas a pedirme que pare.

Ella rio ayudándolo a quitarse los bóxers.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-¿Es un reto?.-Pregunto quitándole con manos torpes las bragas a Kate, unas bragas muy muy sensuales, tenía que añadir, pero que estaban entorpeciendo su camino.

-Quizás…-Dijo con una sonrisa sensual cuando él se ponía de nuevo sobre ella.

-Reto aceptado, detective Beckett.

Castle volvió a besarla, excitándola con su lengua, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a investigar hacia el sur, en la zona más sensible y necesitada de ella.

Kate gimió audiblemente cuando Castle introdujo un dedo en su interior.

-Veo que no necesitas mucho incentivo de todas formas…-Movió el dedo de forma circular y ella se arqueo contra su cuerpo.

Castle la beso nuevamente e introdujo un segundo dedo. Kate estaba tan húmeda que él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no abrirle las piernas y hacérselo a lo bestia. Las ganas que tenia de poseerla eran sobrehumanas.

Sintió las manos de ella acariciando su espalda, su cintura y luego coger su miembro haciendo que el mismo gimiera.

-Rick…-Ella gimió su nombre y el estuvo a punto de acabar solo con eso. Contuvo el aire y la miro a los ojos.

-Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que quieres.

-Te quiero a ti.- Respondió enseguida.-Ahora.-Los ojos de él se oscurecieron y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar en ella Kate lo detuvo.

Ella le sonrió y la vio ponerse de lado en la cama, de espaldas a él.

-Así, házmelo así. -Castle se acomodo a su espalda besándole el hombro y el cuello, tomo la pierna de ella alzándola y la penetro profundamente. Ambos gimieron por la sensación.

Kate se mordió el labio sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de Castle pegado al suyo y como sus dedos frotaban rápidamente su zona más sensible mientras se movía violentamente, entrando y saliendo de ella.

Podía sentir su aliento caliente junto a su oreja, su respiración acelerada, sus gemidos, su miembro llenándola por completo.

_Oh dios mío_. Si esto no era el cielo, se le acercaba bastante.

Gimió una y otra vez mientras Castle masajeaba y penetraba, un remolino caliente comenzó a formarse en su vientre y cuando el lamió sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja, Kate explotó en uno de los orgasmos mas placenteros y deliciosos que podía recordar. Grito y sintió como Castle disminuía sus embestidas para dejar que se recuperara, pero luego continuó torturándola con su cadente y sensual ritmo.

Kate giró un poco la cabeza para capturar sus labios y el la complació, sus lenguas danzaron al mismo compas que sus cuerpos. Kate se quedo un rato en esa posición, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Le encantaba verlo cuando hacían el amor, su rostro reflejaba admiración, placer, amor, felicidad. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Castle llevo sus manos hasta los pechos de ella apretándolos, pellizcándolos, excitándola aun más. Porque cuando Kate estaba excitada él se sentía a mil por hora, como en esos momentos. No podía comparar nada a la sensación de estar dentro de la mujer que amaba, de la mujer que lo volvía loco. La humedad de Kate era una mezcla entre el cielo y el infierno. La sintió estallar en otro orgasmo y sentir el sexo de ella contrayéndose alrededor de su miembro fue más de lo que su corazón y su humanidad pudieron soportar.

Aceleró sus embestidas, acelerando también los gemidos y los gritos de ambos y acabó con un gemido gutural junto al cabello de ella, Kate gimió aferrándose a la almohada al sentirlo aun más dentro y ambos se dejaron caer agotados en las sabanas.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Castle saliera de su interior y ella se girara para besarlo, esta vez dulcemente, con amor, el amor que sentía y que aun no era capaz de decir. Pero Castle lo sabía, de eso estaba segura.

La mano de él acarició dulcemente el costado del cuerpo de ella, con caricias suaves y casi involuntarias mientras ambos aun se besaban dulcemente.

-Eso ha estado muy bien.-Dijo ella finalmente con una sonrisa. En realidad había estado impresionante, pero le gusta picarlo.

-¿Solo bien?, ha sido de los mejores.

-Mmm…bueno…

-¿No te ha gustado?.-Pregunto asombrado.

-No, si si, me ha encantado…pero esta por ejemplo esa vez en tu bañera…

-Es verdad… oh y esa vez en los Hamptons…en la piscina…-Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Supongo que ya que has aceptado un reto, aun hay tiempo para mejorarlo.

-Oh si.- Sonrió y volvió a besarla haciéndola reir.

**Ok esta es mi primera histo aquí, aun no se si continuarla o dejarla hasta aquí, vosotros que decis? **


	2. Chapter 2

Castle había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando abrió los ojos. La habitación estaba semi iluminada por la luz que entraba desde la ventana. Miro el reloj digital que Kate tenia sobre la mesilla y se dio cuenta de que eran las 4 de la mañana. Sonrió cuando la vio a su lado, bocabajo en el colchón, con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza, con el pelo revuelto y los labios entreabiertos. Parecía exhausta. El mismo estaba exhausto. Sonrió recordando que si bien Kate no le había pedido nunca que parase, el si le había hecho el amor todas las veces que sus agotados cuerpos les permitieron.

Bien, esto si era recuperar el tiempo perdido. Acaricio suavemente el rostro de ella, procurando no despertarla. Realmente estos momentos en los que la tenía a su lado, en los que podía tocarla, en los que podía mirarla por horas, eran los momentos que le hacían darse cuenta de que todo era real, que él no estaba en una especie de sueño, que Kate era suya. Finalmente suya.

Sus labios besaron inevitablemente su mejilla y la sintió revolverse bajo sus labios.

-Mmm…-Murmuro somnolienta sin aun abrir los ojos.- Castle, ya me tuviste unas cuantas veces antes…dame un respiro.

El sonrió sin dejar de besar su mejilla.

-Eres hermosa, Kate.-Ella arrugo la frente y abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-¿Qué?.

-Que eres hermosa.-El se apoyo en un codo mirándola.

Kate miro el reloj.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana, Castle, déjame dormir.-Dijo acomodándose en la almohada y cerrando los ojos.

El sonrió y deslizo sus dedos por la espalda desnuda de ella, acariciándola.

-La primera vez que te vi…-Comenzó a decir el.- Pensé que eras hermosa. Una de esas mujeres que te quitan el aliento.-Ella no abrió los ojos, pero definitivamente estaba escuchando lo que él decía.-Pero ahora puedo ver mucho mas allá, Kate. Tu fuerza, tu tenacidad, tu sentido de lo correcto, tu sentido de justicia, tu empatía…son cosas que ahora veo y que me parece que te hacen aun más hermosa.

Kate aun no abría los ojos, pero había comenzado a sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

-No creo que algún día sea capaz de dejar de admirarte. Te quiero.-Le susurro al oído y se cómodo en la almohada con una sonrisa preparado para seguir durmiendo.

Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. Se acerco a él, levanto su brazo, se acomodo sobre su pecho y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Castle podía ser un tonto a veces, pero era su tonto, y ella estaba feliz con eso.

Kate abrió los ojos súbitamente y vio la habitación iluminada con la luz del sol. Miro el reloj y noto que ya era tarde. _Ah, mierda…_

-Castle, ¿por que no…?.-Pero Castle no estaba allí, su lado de la cama estaba completamente arreglado y no había rastros de él tampoco en el baño.

Kate frunció el ceño y se levanto rápidamente murmurando algo sobre asesinar a Castle la próxima vez que lo viera por no haberla despertado. Entro a la ducha rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que lo que le molestaba no era llegar tarde a trabajar, sino que él se fuera sin despedirse, como si fuesen dos desconocidos que tuvieron una gran noche.

Se detuvo un segundo en medio de la habitación mientras se secaba rápidamente con una toalla y vio lo que reposaba sobre la mesilla. Era su café de cada mañana con una nota. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no sonreír pero finalmente lo hizo sin poder evitarlo.

"_Pensé que merecías descansar unos minutos más. Estaré con los chicos cubriéndote la espalda. _

_PD. No te levantes muy tarde o el café estará frio"._

Kate se mordió el labio, bebió un poco del café y se vistió.

Castle, Esposito y Ryan estaban de espaldas riendo por alguna cosa tonta que alguno había dicho cuando Kate llego. El primero en notar su presencia fue Esposito quien le sonrió.

-Eh, buen día.-Dijo divertido.

-Parece que a alguien se le han pegado las sabanas.-Comento Ryan.

Kate miro a Castle y este le sonrió de forma picara. Como un niño pequeño cuando acaba de hacer una travesura.

-¿Algún asesinato?.-Dijo ignorando los comentarios.

-Nada hasta ahora.-Comento Javier.

Kate dejo sus cosas sobre su escritorio y Castle noto que tenía el café que él le había dejado.

-Veo que recibiste mi mensaje.-Dijo el acercándose a ella para hablarle en privado.

-No me hizo gracia que te fueras sin despedirte.-Susurro ella.

Javi y Ryan se dieron cuenta de que esto era una discusión de dos así que regresaron a sus labores de papeleo.

-No quería despertarte…-Le dijo él.

-Pero te fuiste sin decir nada.-El rio.

-Kate sabia que nos veríamos hoy todo el día.-Ella puso una mueca.

-Lo siento es que tengo…tengo la sensación…olvídalo.

-No, dímelo.

-Es algo que solía hacer yo misma antes ¿vale?, cuando no quería comprometerme con nadie.

-Kate, estoy más que comprometido contigo, ¿aun no lo ves?.

Ella sonrió a medias.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

-Pero la próxima vez te despertare con un beso si eso es lo que deseas.

-Mientras no me despiertes a las cuatro de la madrugada todo está bien.

-Ah pero eso era algo importante.

-¿Decirme que soy hermosa a las cuatro de la mañana es algo importante?.

-Eso no fue todo que dije.

Ella intento no sonreír mientras se sentaba en la silla y aparentaba encender el computador.

-Espera, ¿eso fue todo lo que escuchaste?.-Dijo el preocupado sentándose también.

-No.-Respondió ella finalmente.-No fue todo lo que escuche.-Lo miro.-Luego te escuche roncando toda la noche.

-Imposible, yo no ronco.

-Oh, si lo haces.

-No lo hago.

-¿Cómo vas a saberlo si estas dormido?.

-Lo sé, simplemente lo sé.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Beckett.-Kate levanto la vista cuando escucho su nombre.-Tenemos un asesinato.-Le dijo Esposito mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

-Hora de irse, Castle.

-Hoy va a ser una gran día, lo presiento.- Sonrió el.

Una hora después Castle no parecía tan contento. Demming estaba con ellos en la comisaria y no dejaba de mirar a Kate mientras intentaban resolver la línea de tiempo en la pizarra. Tenía ganas de gritarle que ahora ella estaba con él, pero claro, no podía porque además de Esposito y Ryan nadie más allí lo sabía ni debía saberlo nunca. Seguramente ese imbécil ya estaba haciéndose ilusiones con Kate, _pues adivina que amigo, ella es mía ahora, así que puedes olvidar esos sucios pensamientos._

-Castle…Castle…-Castle escucho la voz de Kate y la miro.

-¿Ah?.

-¿Tienes alguna teoría sobre cómo pueden estar vinculadas las joyas robadas con el asesinato?.

-No creo que esto sea un simple robo, creo que hay algo mas detrás de todo, ¿Por qué el asesino se tomó el tiempo de dejar a la victima intacta sobre la cama?, si hubiese sido un simple ladrón no se toma el tiempo, a mi me suena a premeditación y a que el asesino tenia cierto vinculo con la víctima, muy profundamente se preocupaba por ella.

-Eh, Beckett…-Ryan llego.-La hermana de la victima nos acaba de contar que hace apenas una semana ella había terminado con su novio, y que este le había gritado que las cosas no se quedarían así.

-Los exes pueden ser peligrosos.-Dijo Castle mirando a Demming. Todos lo miraron confundidos.-Lo que digo es que es un buen sospechoso.

-Llamare para ver si mi gente sabe algo de las joyas, vosotros id a buscar a este ex.-Dijo Demming, todos asintieron, menos Castle, claro.

Castle lo miro fijamente mientras él se iba a hablar con su móvil.

Kate miro a Castle.

-Castle.-Lo llamo.-Eh…-Paso una mano frente a su cara.-¿Qué pasa?.

-No me gusta que este aquí.-Dijo mirando a Demming otra vez.

-No me digas que estas celoso.

-¿Qué?, no, no…no es eso…

-¿No?.-Ella puso una mueca.

-¿Has visto como te mira?.

-No, y no me interesa.

-Kate, el no sabe que estás conmigo.

-Castle no importa lo que el sepa o no, yo sé que estoy contigo.-Susurro al decir las últimas palabras.

-Pero…-Suspiro.-Vale, peo si veo que se está acercando mucho a ti…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿gritarle que soy tuya?.-Rio ella al verlo tan primitivo. Nunca había visto a Castle tan celoso.

-Exacto.-Ella frunció el ceño.

-Castle, no seas tonto venga, todos somos adultos aquí y tu sabes que estoy contigo.

-Kate, tienes que ver cómo te mira…

-No me importa.-Suspiro.-No voy a regresar con él, ahora ven que hay cosas que hacer.

Castle que había estado sentado sobre el escritorio se puso de pie.

-Aun no hay rastros de las joyas pero mi gente sigue buscando…-Cuando Demming se acerco Kate noto como Castle se ponía muy cerca de ella, tanto que su espalda estaba en contacto con el pecho de él.

Podía sentirlo grande y protector a su espalda y eso casi la hizo sonreír.

-Veamos que podemos sacarle a este ex.

-Nosotros.-Replico Castle tras ella.-Los de homicidio.-Agrego.

Ella se giro mirándolo.

Lo único que le faltaba era rodearla por la cintura con el brazo y gritarle a Demming "¡Kate, es mía!", mientras le sacaba la lengua. Le lanzo una de sus miradas y Castle se relajo un poco.

-Yo voy a ayudar a los míos, nos vemos en un rato. Kate…¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?.

-Sí, seguro.- Sintió como Castle se tensaba de nuevo a su espalda y lo miró diciéndole con la mirada que no pasaba nada.

Castle vio como ambos se iban al salón donde estaba el café y los vio hablar por la ventana. Demming intentaba hablarle muy de cerca y ella intentaba retroceder. Castle tuvo que apartar la vista porque si no, iba a entrar allí y lo mataría.

Cuando Kate regreso el estaba muy serio mirando la pizarra, y ella sabía que se estaba muriendo por preguntarle que había sido todo eso.

-Quería invitarme a cenar hoy.-Dijo ella sin que Castle se lo preguntara, colocándose a su lado.

-¡Lo sabia!.-Susurro el aun mirando la pizarra.

-Dijo que había odiado como habían terminado las cosas entre nosotros.-El la miro.

-Nunca supe porque terminaron las cosas entre vosotros.

Ella se congio de hombros.

-Simplemente no funcionó. Tenía otras cosas en mi cabeza.

-¿Otras cosas?.

-En esa época estaba comenzando a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

El la miro con más atención.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste, Kate?.

-No era tan fácil para mi, además, cuando iba a decírtelo te apareciste aquí con tu ex para decirme que te la llevarías a los Hamptons todo el verano.- Sonrió tristemente.-Me sentí tonta y pensé que simplemente me había hecho ilusiones. Me dije que nunca sabrías lo que realmente sentía.

-Pero luego…

-Da igual, Castle. Estamos juntos ahora ¿no?.-El asintió.

-Bueno ¿Qué le dijiste?.-Pregunto.-A Demming.-Le dijo cuando ella lo miro confundida.

-Le dije que ya estaba viendo a alguien.-Lo miro de reojo.-Y que estaba muy bien con ese alguien. Castle, no tienes de que preocuparte, tu eres el único que ha podido derrumbar la pared que había construido en mi vida.

-En estos momentos me molesta mucho no poder gritarle al mundo que estamos juntos.

-Lo sé.

El la miro durante largos segundos.

-Me muero por besarte ahora mismo.

-Lo sé.-Sonrió.-Yo también.

Se miraron y ambos sintieron esa atracción que había estado allí desde el primer día, esa que a veces los confundía, pero ahora simplemente los desesperaba por no poder juntar sus cuerpos y sus bocas allí.

Espo y Ryan llegaron con el sospechoso y la magia se rompió.

-¿Vamos?.-Le dijo Kate con media sonrisa.

-No me lo perdería por nada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, finalmente he decidido seguirla, espero que os guste =)**

-Kate, estoy bien.-Dijo Castle mientras su protectora novia entraba junto a él a su casa.

-Castle, de verdad, deberíamos ir al hospital…-El negó con la cabeza dejando el abrigo sobre el sofá.

-Solo fue un golpecillo.-Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-No sé qué demonios estabas pensando.

-Estaba pensando en lo mismo que tu, atrapar a nuestro asesino.-Le dijo el sin comprender la molestia de ella.

-La diferencia es que yo…

-Sí, sí que eres poli y llevas arma.

Ella suspiro.

-No tenias que demostrarme nada, Catle. Aun si Demming hubiese sido el que lo atrapara no habría aceptado ir a cenar con él.

-¿Qué?, eso no…-Ella lo miro con sorna.-Vale, quizás quería vencerlo…pero estoy bien, enserio.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Déjame ver.

-Kate, estoy…

Pero ella ya estaba quitando los botones de la camisa de Castle, el olor de su pelo inundó las fosas nasales de Rick haciendo que su pulso se acelerara momentáneamente. Este era el efecto que Kate había tenido siempre en el, desde el primer momento. Siempre que ella estaba cerca su corazón simplemente comenzaba a latir desbordado en su pecho.

-Dios santo, Castle…-Murmuro pasando gentilmente los dedos sobre el hematoma que se había formado en la costilla derecha de su novio. –Esto se ve fatal.-Se mordió el labio y presiono, lo sintió tensarse y gemir muy bajito.-¿Te duele mucho?.

-No es nada.-Dijo el mirándola con cariño, porque que ella se preocupara de esa manera por él hacía que su amor por ella simplemente de desbordara en su pecho.

Ella le acaricio la mejilla.

-Debes tener algo en esta casa para este tipo de golpes ¿no?.

-Si, en el baño esta el botiquín…-Y antes de que terminara de hablar ya ella había ido a buscarlo.

El sonrió dejándose caer en el sofá y verifico el mismo la herida.

Puso una mueca. Realmente no se veía tan mal. Sonrió porque estaba realmente satisfecho de que luego de 4 largos días de investigación, el había sido quien había capturado al asesino. Era cierto, el era solo un escritor que a veces se creía policía, y últimamente había intentado mantenerse fuera de la línea de peligro, pero en primer lugar no habría dejado que Demming estuviera a solas con Kate en ningún sitio, y en segundo lugar haber atrapado al asesino y haber visto la cara de frustración de Demming por no haberse podido lucir frente a Kate había sido bastante satisfactorio. ¿Estaba actuando como un niño?, posiblemente, pero no se arrepentía. Y mucho menos ahora que Kate estaba cuidándolo.

Kate mientras tanto revisaba el botiquín sin poder dejar de pensar que a veces tenía la sensación de que su novio era un adolescente de 15 años. Meneo la cabeza y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Demming.

-Siempre supe que acabaríais juntos.- Había dicho el mientras ella guardaba sus cosas y Castle la esperaba en el auto.

-¿Perdona?.-Ella lo miro.

-Castle y tu…-Kate miro nerviosa a todos lados.

-Tom, nadie puede…

-Lo sé.- Sonrió el.-No te preocupes no pienso contárselo a nadie.

-¿Cómo…?.

-¿Lo he sabido?.-El se metió las manos en los bolsillo y se encogió de hombros.-Es bastante obvio.- Sonrió a medias.-La forma en la que lo miraste cuando Russel lo golpeo…-Ladeo a la cabeza.-Y la forma en la que él te mira todo el tiempo.-Puso una mueca.- Además del hecho de que estuviera alrededor de ti mientras yo estaba cerca…simplemente uní las piezas.

-Gracias por guardar el secreto.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Espero que seas feliz, Kate.

-Lo soy, y espero que tu también.

El dio unos pasos hacia atrás mirándola y finalmente luego de sonreírle una vez más, se fue.

Caste finalmente la vio llegar con el tarro de ese ungüento que guardaba en el baño en una mano y le sonrió.

Ella le pidió que se recostara un poco sobre el sofá y el la complació sin ningún tipo de peros. El ungüento estaba frio, pero las manos de Kate eran gentiles. El miro su rostro, parecía realmente preocupada, y en ese momento si se sintió un poco culpable. Lo último que quería era preocuparla.

-Kate, oye…-Ella lo miro mientras seguía acariciando la herida.-Lo siento, no quería que te preocuparas. Y realmente estoy bien.

Ella sonrió a medias.

-Lo sé, solo querías demostrar que eres el macho alfa ¿verdad?.-Lo miro con sorna.-No hagas esto de nuevo.

El suspiro mirando el techo.

-Cuando lo vi llegar a la comisaria recordé lo que sentí esa vez en la que te vi besándolo.-Ella lo miro con atención, sorprendida.

-¿Qué?.

-Estabas despidiéndote de él, y lo besaste.-Kate no podía recordarlo.

-No recuerdo haber besado a Demming mientras tú estuvieras allí, Castle.

-No, no sabías que yo estaba allí.-Ladeo la cabeza mirándola.-Iba a felicitarte por haber resuelto el caso y os vi…-Kate noto de repente cierta tristeza en sus ojos y en su voz.- Parecías tan feliz con él.-Miro de nuevo el techo.- Parecíais el uno para el otro, dos polis enamorados luchando contra el crimen…

Kate acaricio esta vez el cabello de él y rio entre dientes.

-¿Por qué te ríes?.-Pregunto el sorprendido.

-Porque no sabes el tiempo que pase esperando que Demming me hiciera dejar de sentir todo lo que sentía, pensé que quizás si empezaba una relación con él me olvidaría de todas las cosas extrañas que me pasaban cuando estabas cerca…pero no funciono.- Sonrió a medias.-Estabas ya en mi corazón, Castle.

-En ese momento no lo sabía.

-Siento que hayas visto eso.-El hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-Lo supere.-Puso una mueca.-Hasta que lo vi de nuevo en la comisaria.

-Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, muy diferentes…-Sintió el dedo índice de ella deslizarse desde su pecho hasta su abdomen.

La miro y la vio sonriéndole. El también le sonrió y la tomo del brazo acercándola para poder besarla. Sus labios se unieron en besos fugaces mientras ambos aun sonreían.

-Mmm…mi madre no debe tardar en llegar.-Dijo aun besando los labios de Kate.

-Que lastima…-Dijo ella en tono dramático regresando a su antigua posición.

Podía ver que los ojos de Castle ya no estaban tristes, todo lo contrario, estaban comenzando a oscurecerse peligrosamente.

-Podemos hacerlo rápido…-Comenzó a decir el cogiéndola del brazo.

-No sé, Castle. Quizás debería irme ya…

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí? ¿En este estado?.-Dijo el ofendido.

Ella rio.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no era nada…

-Bueno quizás me este doliendo un poco ahora.-Ella rio de nuevo meneando la cabeza.

-Si me quedo no descansaras.

-No quiero descansar.

-Pero necesitas hacerlo.

-No, no lo necesito. Además, mañana es sábado.

Ella rio audiblemente.

-¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?.

-Venga, al menos quédate a ver una peli conmigo.

Ella no pudo resistirse a esos ojos suplicantes.

-Está bien.-Dijo con un suspiro.-Pero yo escojo la peli.

-Por favor, _Valentine's Day_ otra vez no.-Exclamo él con un tono de sufrimiento.

-Está bien.-Rio Kate.-Mmm creo que pediré una pizza, me muero de hambre.

El sonrió a medias.

-Pizza y peli con mi chica, suena como todo un plan de viernes por la noche.-Dijo colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Oh, Kate, querida, ¿Qué tal?.-Martha entro con una sonrisa y ese mismo aire de diva de siempre.-Richard, ¿pero qué ha pasado?.-Se horrorizo al ver el horrible hematoma de Castle.

-Tu hijo intentando hacer de héroe hoy.

-Disculpa, pero fui el héroe hoy.-Ella rio.

-Oh querido, recuerda que no eres realmente un policía.

-Créeme, madre, Kate me lo recuerda todo el tiempo.

-Haces muy bien, no debes dejar que se le suba a la cabeza.-Le dijo Martha en forma cómplice a Beckett.

-Hey, puedo escucharte desde aquí.-Dijo él un poco malhumorado.

Martha hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-Estaba a punto de ordenar una pizza…¿quieres unirte?.-Le pregunto educadamente Kate a Martha, noto que a Castle no le complacía mucho la idea.

Estaba segura de que sus intenciones mientras veían esa película no eran nada puras.

-Oh no, estoy realmente exhausta. Hoy mis alumnos me dejaron medio muerta. Además, comimos algo allí en la academia. Me voy a arriba a darme un baño caliente y luego a dormir. Muchas gracias por la invitación.-Se despidió y Kate noto que Castle estaba sonriendo.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a pedir la pizza.

Terminaron viendo una película un tanto extraña acerca de un tío que viajaba en el tiempo. Castle tenía que aceptar que la película no estaba tan mal. Además, la pizza sí que había estado buenísima, y tener a Kate en sus brazos, mientras miraban la peli en el sofá grande que él había instalado de su estudio, era más que suficiente para que él se sintiera feliz. No necesitaba nada más que esto.

Los recuerdos de los días tormentosos que paso hacia poco tiempo regresaron. La angustia de no saber si volvería a volver a su hija era algo que no le deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a su peor enemigo. Habían pasado tres días antes de que tanto él como Alexis se sintieran preparados para que ella regresara a la facultad. Habían acordado que ella eliminaría el blog y que lo iba a llamar todos los días. Además de que los fines de semana siguientes intentaría estar en casa. El estaba procurando no hacer toda la situación peor para ella, tampoco podía encerrarla en casa para siempre; aunque era lo que quería, ella merecía aun su independencia.

Castle se dio cuenta de que Kate estaba muy atenta a la película, pero de vez en cuando bostezaba, estaba seguro de que estaba cansada, pero Kate no era de las que se quedaban dormidas en una película, tenía que darle crédito por eso.

Escucho un gemido en la televisión y le prestó atención. Había una pareja teniendo sexo en una forma bastante grafica. El se revolvió en el sofá y vio a Kate aguantando las ganas de reír. La escena comenzó a ponerse mucho mas explicita y Castle estaba sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían. No sabía si era porque estaba comenzando a excitarse, o porque era la primera vez que veía prácticamente pornografía con Kate.

De repente la mano de Kate comenzó a acariciar su vientre por debajo de la camisa. Sus dedos hacían formas circulares sobre su piel. Sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a acumularse en una inminente erección y tomo aire. Sin mucho control sobre si mismo su mano acaricio a su vez la cintura de Kate por debajo de la camiseta de ella. La escena se acabo y el volvió a respirar, pero su pulso aun estaba acelerado y Kate aun seguía acariciando su vientre.

-Kate…-Dijo sin poder contenerse más.

-¿Si, Castle?.-Ella levanto la vista para mirarlo.

-¿Sabías que esta película…?.

-No.-Dijo ella sonriendo.-¿Te incomoda?, no pensé que fueses tan puritano…

-No, no es eso.-Carraspeo.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente y acerco su rostro al de él.

-¿Entonces qué es?.-Le susurro muy cerca de la boca.

El la beso sin más. No podía aguantarlo más así que simplemente junto sus labios con los de ella en un beso profundo, su lengua busco enseguida la de Kate y la masajeo con sensuales movimientos, movimientos que quería hacer en otra parte más baja del cuerpo de ella.

Comenzó a colocarse sobre ella y sintió una punzada de dolor, pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

-Castle…no deberíamos…-Susurro Kate muy bajito.

-Yo creo que definitivamente deberíamos. -Respondió el besando el cuello de ella.

-Estas herido.

-Estoy bien.

-Pero tu madre…

-Duerme como un tronco.-El continuaba besando su mentón y su cuello.

-Castle enserio no deberías…

-Es demasiado tarde, Kate.

-Vámonos al menos a la habitación.-Dijo con un gemido sintiendo como los besos de Castle le incendiaban la piel.

-No llegare.-Ella rio mordiéndose el labio.

-Pero si esta allí mismo…

-Shhh…-El seguía besando su cuello de manera frenética.

Sintió como las manos de él comenzaban a quitarle los pantalones de forma desesperada y no pudo hacer más que reír. Esto no sería lindo ni suave. Y eso la excitaba como nunca.

Ella misma lo ayudo a quitarse sus propios pantalones y luego comenzó a quitar los de él, ambos sonreían mirándose a los ojos en media de la semioscuridad y la luz de la televisión. Castle le levanto bruscamente la camiseta besándole el abdomen, podía sentir cierta barba incipiente raspándole la piel y eso la hizo gemir.

-Shhh.-Rio Castle.

Ella se mordió el labio para acallar otro gemido y el volvió a juntar sus labios a los suyos con desesperación. Ella le ayudo a terminar de bajarse los pantalones y los bóxers lo suficiente como para que su miembro saliera de la presión. Él le sonrió terminando de bajar las pequeñas bragas de ella y la penetro. Kate ahogo su gemido y abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

Rick comenzó a moverse de una manera lenta pero muy profunda, tan profunda que con cada embestida Kate tenía que aferrarse a los hombros de él para no gritar.

-No grites, Kate.-Le susurro el muy cerca de su rostro.-No grites.-Rio haciéndola reír a ella.

Castle comenzó a moverse entonces más rápido, solo se escuchaban las voces de fondo de la película, las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos y los pequeños gemidos de Kate que Castle estaba intentando acallar con su boca. Castle había sentido al principio dolor en la herida, pero ahora no podía sentir nada más que la maravillosa sensación de tener a Kate debajo de él mientras la poseía de manera frenética.

Kate acaricio el cabello de Rick sonriendo, Castle la hacía cometer este tipo de locuras y a ella le encantaba. Su cuerpo pesado sobre ella y su sexo enloqueciéndola eran cosas a las que estaba comenzando a hacerse adicta. Podía sentirlo duro y grande dentro de ella, llenándola una y otra vez, llenando de fuego su cuerpo, erizando cada poro de su piel.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse y ella acaricio su rostro, grabándolo en su memoria. El también acaricio su rostro y Kate aprovecho la ocasión para meter el dedo medio de él dentro de su boca, chupándolo y lamiéndolo, haciendo que el momento se calentara aun más.

El rio cogiendo las dos manos de ella y colocándolas a cada lado de su cabeza para comenzar a moverse aun mas rápido. Kate gimió una y otra vez inevitablemente, el seguía diciéndole que no gimiera tan fuerte y ella seguía diciéndole que se moviera más rápido.

-Mas, Castle…mas…si si si…-La anticipación de saber que ella acabaría, hizo que el acabara al mismo tiempo. Ambos gimieron y Castle la beso una vez más, compartiendo ese último aliento, ese último suspiro de placer.

Beckett abrió los ojos y noto el cuerpo pesado de Castle aun sobre el suyo. Habían estado allí sin moverse al menos cinco minutos. Estaba segura de que este había sido el polvo más intenso que habían compartido. Tomo aire y acaricio el cabello sudado de su novio.

-Mañana sentirás mucho dolor.-Susurro ella refiriéndose a la herida de él.

-Ha valido la pena.-Ella sonrió.

-No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto aquí, encima con tu madre arriba.

-Te digo que duerme como un tronco.

-Nunca había hecho esto mientras la madre de mi novio estuviera en casa.

El levanto la cabeza del pecho de ella mirándola divertido.

-Ah pero entonces ya habías usado esta peli para seducir a otros.

-Calla.-Ella le dio una colleja.-Nunca había visto esta peli.

-No mientas.-Ella rio entre dientes.

-Castle…

-¿Mmm?.-El se había acostado de nuevo sobre su pecho.

-Creo que debería ponerme ya mis pantalones.

-No, estas muy bien así.

-No, no lo estoy. Tengo frio.

El se levanto a regañadientes subiéndose sus propios pantalones y cogiendo los de ella. Ella estiro la mano para que se los diera pero el sonrió y los alejo de sus manos.

-Dámelos.

-Nop.-Dijo con una sonrisa malévola viendo como ella se ponía las bragas.

-Castle.-El un poco adolorido se puso de pie.- Castle te lo advierto…

-Te veo en la habitación.-Dijo el casi corriendo con los pantalones en la mano.

-¡Castle!.-Murmuro ella.- Te matare.-Dijo persiguiéndolo hasta la habitación de él.

Pero cuando entro el estaba esperándola con una sonrisa y otro apasionado beso. Entre risas y besos terminaron en la cama, pero finalmente Castle acepto que estaba comenzando a estar muy adolorido, así que Kate busco un analgésico y ambos se fueron a dormir abrazados.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle abrió los ojos, se sentía cansado, casi fatigado. Apagó el despertador que no debajo de sonar y se sentó en la cama revolviéndose el pelo. Se levanto la camiseta como cada mañana para verificar que el golpe que tenía en la costilla derecha estaba sanando y noto que ya había desaparecido casi completamente.

Entro al baño como todas las mañanas y tomo una ducha caliente. Estaba preparándose para lo que sería su día, y no iba a ser un día precisamente bonito. Se vistió rápidamente con un pantalón negro, una camisa vinotinto y su saco. En la cocina su madre comía unos huevos revueltos mientras leía el periódico. Le dijo que le había dejado un poco pero Castle se negó. Realmente no tenía hambre, lo único que quería hacer era llegar rápido a la comisaria para ver a Kate.

Se detuvo en la tienda de siempre pidiendo el café de Kate. Grande con leche desnatada y dos terrones de azúcar con vainilla. Compró además un par de galletas de chocolate y un bollo. Cualquier cosa para alegrarle un poco la mañana.

Cuando entro a la comisaria ya ella estaba allí. La noche anterior habían hablado por teléfono, Kate le había dicho que quería estar sola y él lo entendió. Además necesitaba escribir, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y su agente ya lo estaba presionando sobre el nuevo libro.

-Buen día.-Dijo intentando sonar alegre.

Dejo el café y las galletas con el bollo sobre el escritorio de ella.

Kate levanto la vista y Castle sintió de inmediato una punzada en el corazón. Había estado llorando, lo veía en sus ojos hinchados aunque hubiese intentado taparlo con maquillaje.

-Gracias.-Ella intento sonreír pero no lo logro demasiado.

El se sentó en su silla como siempre y coloco disimuladamente su mano sobre la de ella.

-¿Ya desayunaste?.

Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera había cenado la noche anterior.

-No.-Dijo ella simplemente.

-Te he traído galletas de chocolate y un bollo.-Esta vez ella si sonrió, aunque sus ojos siguieran tristes.

-Me trajiste un bollo la primera vez que me trajiste café.-Le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo sé.- Sonrió el.-Pero esta vez he añadido las galletas porque sé que tampoco cenaste ayer.-Ella aparto la vista.

-No tenía hambre.

-Lo sé.- Apretó la mano de ella.-Kate, esta vez estoy y estaré contigo ¿vale?, estoy aquí, déjame estar a tu lado hoy, déjame abrazarte, déjame decirte que todo irá bien. No me apartes hoy.

Castle noto que los ojos de ella se volvían cristalinos mientras miraba al frente.

-No lo hare.-Le respondió luego mirándolo y Castle tuvo que apartarse enseguida porque Gates se acercaba a ellos para avisar acerca de un asesinato, uno que debía manejarse con discreción porque había ocurrido en el ayuntamiento. Bueno esto era lo que faltaba pensó Castle, definitivamente ese iba a ser un día muy largo.

Por lo general cuando no lograban resolver el caso, Kate sabia que mientras estuvieran cenando, viendo una película, caminando por Central Park, hablando con Martha en el piso de Castle, acostados en la cama luego de hacer el amor…siempre terminaban hablando de las pistas y las posibilidades. Pero esa noche no. El día había sido largo y ella se había mantenido ocupada pero ahora estaban en su piso y toda la tristeza regresaba. No estaba triste solo porque fuese el aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Estaba triste porque aun no había terminado de hacer justicia. Pero lo haría, de eso podía estar segura. Solo que no ese día, no en ese momento.

Se quito la gabardina y se dejo caer en el sofá.

-¿Tienes hambre?.-Escucho la voz de Castle y negó con la cabeza.-Kate lo único que comiste fue una ensalada y una de esas galletas de chocolate.

-Simplemente no tengo hambre, Castle.-El asintió.

-¿Algo de vino…?.-Ella no le respondió

-Creo que voy a darme un baño caliente.-Dijo luego.

-Te lo preparare…

-Castle, no estoy malditamente inválida.-Dijo ella de repente.

El suspiro.

-No, no lo estas, pero tampoco te volverás una invalida por dejar que por una vez en tu vida alguien cuide de ti.-El le hablo con autoridad, pero sin ser rudo.-Ahora ven aquí, déjame desvestirte, déjame prepararte ese baño caliente y déjame limpiarte.

Kate lo miro y sintió ganas de llorar. No porque él le hubiese hablado de forma autoritaria…o quizás, precisamente por esa razón. Porque era justamente lo que ella necesitaba, alguien que la cuidara, alguien que la hiciera sentirse querida, alguien que le preparara un baño, alguien que simplemente le dijera un "te quiero", con hechos.

Sintió que las lágrimas salían sin poder evitarlo de sus ojos y Castle se acerco enseguida abrazándola. Ella se perdió en el olor de su cuello y se abrazo muy fuerte a él. No quería soltarlo, no quería soltarlo jamás. No podía imaginarse una vida ahora sin él, sin sus ojos, sin sus chistes, sin sus mimos, sin su maldita inteligencia que a veces le sacaba de quicio. Lo amaba y era tan cobarde que aun no podía verbalizarlo, pero lo amaba.

-Ven aquí.-El la cogió de la mano y ambos caminaron hacia el baño.

Kate simplemente no podía explicar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo. No era la misma tristeza que sintió el día en el que le dieron la noticia de que su madre había muerto, tampoco era la misma tristeza que sintió cuando descubrió que había sido asesinada y definitivamente tampoco era la misma tristeza que sintió cuando descubrió el porque había sido asesinada. Era simplemente una sensación de vacío, un recordatorio de que faltaba algo en su vida. Un recordatorio que los otros días del año no aparecía, pero que exactamente en este día aparecía sin falta.

Lo vio arremangarse la camisa y preparar el baño abriendo ambos grifos para que el agua no saliera muy caliente y además vio como agregaba algunas sales aromáticas. Mientras que la bañera se llenaba se acerco a ella y comenzó a desnudarla. Su rostro estaba serio, pero sus ojos solo irradiaban amor y comprensión.

-Castle…-Murmuro ella entre lagrimas. Quería decir algo, quería decirle que lo quería y que agradecía todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, pero simplemente no sabía cómo.

-Shhh.-Siseo secándole las lagrimas y besándole la frente.-Esta bien Kate, está todo bien.

Kate dejo que él le quitara el sujetador y se quito ella misma las bragas, Castle la ayudo a meterse en la bañera y ella simplemente dejo que el agua caliente se llevara su tristeza. Sintió las lagrimas regresar y las dejo salir sin reparo. Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes mientras Castle la enjabonaba y la limpiaba con manos gentiles.

El no dijo una sola palabra. Pero sus manos hablaban por él. Levanto la vista y lo vio concentrado en su tarea. A veces pensaba que no lo merecía. ¿Cuántos años había estado el esperándola?, ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado que ella hiciera ese último movimiento para que por fin pudieran estar juntos?, el simple hecho de que él hubiese estado allí, que todavía estuviera allí para ella, le hacía amarlo.

Ciertas arrugas se formaron en su frente y sus ojos parecían más azules. Estaba preocupado, pero también sabía que la entendía, que a su modo, podía sentir el dolor de ella. Estaba completamente sin palabras. No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que Kate Beckett se quedaba sin nada que decir, pero ahora era una de esas.

Tomo la mano que el deslizaba por su hombro y el la miro. Ella beso su mano sin dejar de mirarlo y él le acaricio el rostro secándole las lágrimas. Castle le sonrió a medias y luego siguió con su tarea lavando ahora la espalda de ella.

No fueron necesarias las palabras en ningún momento. Kate sabía que él estaba allí para ella y él sabía que esta era la primera vez que ella dejaba que alguien la viese así. Sintió impotencia por todos los años que seguramente ella estuvo sola, pasando por esta misma situación, pero completamente sola en un rincón de su piso.

Ahora el estaba con ella, y lo estaría… _siempre._

Kate despertó gracias al increíble olor que inundaba su piso. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el sofá, aun con el albornoz sobre su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Castle en la cocina revolviendo algún tipo de salsa.

-¿Castle?.-El se giro.-¿Cuánto he dormido?.

Castle miro su reloj de pulsera.

-Emm, exactamente media hora.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.-Dijo colocándose de pie.

-Algo de pasta.

-Pero…

-Vas a comer, aunque sea un poco, luego te acurrucaras en mis brazos y nos dormiremos ¿está bien?.

Ella casi sonríe.

-Nadie me da órdenes, Castle.

-No son ordenes, son sugerencias que tienes que cumplir obligatoriamente.-Se encogió de hombros girándose para seguir revolviendo la salsa.

Castle sintió los brazos de ella abrazando su espalda. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Gracias.-La escucho murmurar.

-¿Por qué?.

-Por estar aquí. Por cuidarme.-El se giro para mirarla.

-Siempre.-Acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso dulcemente.-Gracias a ti por dejarme estar aquí.

-Voy a ponerme algo de ropa…

-Por mi puedes dormir sin ropa de todas maneras…-Por primer vez en ese día ella rio de verdad.

-Claro que si, Castle, claro que sí.

Él le sonrió y ella finalmente fue a vestirse.

Luego del baño, los mimos de Castle y la siesta, se sentía mejor. No bien, pero si mejor. Mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido otros años ese mismo día.

A pesar de que aun no tenía hambre había comido la deliciosa pasta que Castle había preparado, había bebido una copa de vino y finalmente, se dio cuenta, estaban discutiendo el caso. Ese día, el único día en el que ella simplemente se sumía en su dolor, estaba allí con Castle, sin preocuparse por su propio dolor, sin sentir pena de sí misma, sintiéndose simplemente tranquila. Tenían al menos 40 minutos de haber terminado de cenar, pero seguían allí, hablando y compartiendo ideas.

-De todas formas no creo que la secretaria haya tenido que ver…-Lo escucho decir mientras recogía los platos y las copas.

-Deja, esto lo hago yo.-Lo detuvo.

-¿Segura?.-Ella asintió.

-No se Castle, el estaba teniendo una aventura con ella y la dejo tres días atrás, suena a motivo para mí.

-Sí, pero ¿ahorcarlo con una bolsa de plástico?, no suena a un crimen pasional.-Ella lo escuchaba mientras terminaba de lavar la última copa.

Se giro y lo miro.

-¿Vamos?.-Le estiro la mano.

El tomo su mano y caminaron hacia la habitación.

Kate se recostó en la cama mientras lo veía quitarse la camisa, los zapatos y los pantalones y doblarlos pulcramente mientras abría el cajón que ella le había regalado para sacar una camiseta limpia que ponía "kicking ass". Siempre la usaba para dormir cada vez que se quedaba allí.

Kate apago la luz, espero a que él se metiera en la cama, se recostó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos sintiéndose cómoda y protegida.

Mañana todo estaría mucho mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

**De verdad muchas gracias por los reviews! Me han animado mucho para seguir escribiendo =) aquí os dejo otro capi.**

Castle sonreía muy contento con las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras esperaba a Kate sobre su cama. Había estado días tras ella para que lo complaciera, y finalmente había aceptado. Habían visto ese disfraz de policía en un sex shop al que habían ido por un caso. Y él no había podido quitarse la imagen de Kate usándolo. Ella insistía en que no entendía cómo es que podía fantasear con eso si ella realmente era policía y el simplemente había dicho sonriendo: "exacto". Kate había puesto los ojos en blancos y le había dicho que en sus sueños lo usaría.

Pero él no se rendía, había comprado el disfraz y lo había guardado para cuando pudiera convencerla. Y finalmente el día, o tenia que decir, la noche, había llegado.

O más bien todo había sido parte de un trato.

Ese misma mañana se había celebrado el picnic que se hacía en la comisaria. Y al parecer Kate era una especie de mito en todas las competencias porque las ganaba casi todas. Ella le había dicho que usaría el disfraz si el participaba con ella en aquellas competencias que fuesen en pareja y ganaban al menos 3 de ellas.

Así que además de que se había divertido como nunca esa mañana, ahora iba a divertirse como nunca esa noche. Esto era lo que él llamaba un gran día.

La vio entrar en la habitación y su corazón se detuvo. Ella lo miro con una expresión sensual y se recostó en el marco de la puerta. Su cabello suelto caía en cascadas sobre sus hombros haciéndola ver aun más hermosa. El disfraz consistía En un gorro, un diminuto sujetador negro, que tenia bordado en el pecho derecho la iniciales de NYPD. Encima llevaba una chaqueta, que era la versión corta y pequeña de la camisa que usaban los policías de nueva york en su uniforme. En la parte inferior un pequeño short que Castle sabia escondía unas muy pequeñas bragas y un arma de juguete estaba en la cintura de Kate junto con unas esposas. Pero la visión seguía porque al recorrer con la mirada sus largas piernas se dio cuenta de que tenía unos zapatos de tacón negros, muy altos.

Castle trago hondo y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Ella le sonrió con malicia y se acerco caminando lentamente.

-Estas…

-Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas podrá y será usado en tu contra…-Comenzó a decir ella ahora seria.

-…increíble.-Finalizo él en un susurro cuando la vio subirse en la cama y colocarse de pie en esta, colocando la punta del tacón en su pecho.

-Creo que es hora de que pague por todos sus crímenes, señor Castle.

El asintió frenéticamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Ella se coloco entonces a horcajas sobre el inmovilizando luego sus manos.

-Shhh.-Le susurro por encima de la boca.-Nada de hablar.

El la miro embelesado y ella recorrió el rostro de él con la nariz, sin besarlo, simplemente acariciándolo con su nariz. Podía sentir la erección de él presionándole los glúteos y se movió sobre ella, torturándolo.

La vio sacando las esposas mientras sonreía y acaricio sus piernas pero ella lo detuvo.

-¿Crees que es correcto que toques a un oficial de policía de esa forma?.-Dijo ella en un tono sensual, moviéndose de nuevo sobre la erección de Castle, que solo estaba vestido con unos bóxers.

Ella cogió sus manos y coloco las esposas, dejándolas inmóviles.

Ella lo beso luego calmando por unos segundos las ansias de él, su lengua lo excito mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar el abdomen de Rick, metiéndose luego dentro de los bóxers para coger su miembro con una mano.

El gimió audiblemente debajo de su boca.

-Eres mi prisionero ahora.-Le sonrió aun besándolo y comenzando a masajear su sexo.- Así que tengo que interrogarte, ¿está bien?.

El asintió y volvió a gemir cuando ella dejo besos en su pecho, en su abdomen y luego le quito los bóxers. Vio como los ojos de Kate miraban con deseo su cuerpo y luego su miembro que estaba duro y preparado para ella. Lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo mirándolo a los ojos, Castle respiraba con dificultad y gemía uno y otra vez.

-Kate…

-No, oficial Beckett para ti…-Le dijo y lamio la punta del miembro de Castle con lentitud.-Entonces, señor Castle…me han dicho que ha sido un chico muy malo…¿es verdad?.-Esta vez lamio con mas ahínco haciéndolo gemir otra vez.-¡¿Es verdad?!.-Le dijo con más autoridad.

-¡Sí! ¡sí!.-Contesto él con desesperación intento soltar las esposas, quería tocarla, quería…oh, pero esto se sentía tan bien.

-Está acusado de desear a una oficial de policía…a mí, para ser más precisos…

-Si.-Dijo el rotundamente.-Definitivamente.

Ella se quito la chaquetilla quedándose solo con el sujetador.

-Dímelo, Castle, dime cuando me deseas.-Le dijo ella comenzando a besar su cuello y su pecho.

-Te deseo como no he deseado a nadie nunca, te deseo como la noche desea a las estrellas y como las nubes desean al sol, te deseo…-Ella lo callo besándolo con sensualidad en los labios, el intento tocarla con sus manos esposadas pero ella lo detuvo.

-No puedes desear a una oficial de policía, Castle…-Le dijo sonriendo sobre su rostro.-Va en contra de la ley. ¿Y sabes lo que le pasa a los que rompen la ley?.

-¿Qué?.-Castle no supo si eso había sido una pregunta, un gemido o un suspiro.

-Son castigados.-Ella le acariciaba el pelo mientras dejaba que él le besara el cuello.-¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿ser castigado?.

-Castígame, Kate…digo, oficial Beckett.

Ella saco el arma de juguete y la dejo a un lado, luego comenzó a quitarse los pantaloncillos quedándose solo con las pequeñísimas bragas. Cogió una vez más el miembro de Castle entre sus manos y lo coloco debajo de su propio sexo, moviéndose sobre él, rozándolo, torturándolo, frotándose contra él.

-Oh Kate…-Castle cerró los ojos, todo esto era mejor de lo que él había pensado, pero si Kate seguía haciendo eso acabaría en ese preciso momento.

-No tienes permiso para acabar, Castle. No acabes.-Le dijo moviéndose más rápido sobre el sexo de él.-No acabes. -Cogió bruscamente la cara de él con una mano para que la mirara a losojos mientras su propio sexo se humedecía al sentir el miembro de Castle rozándolo. Comenzó a gemir también y mordió el labio inferior de Castle.

-Kate…no…no puedo…-Gimió y ella se detuvo bruscamente.

-No estás colaborando, Castle…-Se mordió el labio sonriendo y comenzó a quitarse el sujetador.

Los ojos de Castle se perdieron en sus pechos, deseándolos con ansia. Ella los acerco a su cara y el comenzó a besarlos con fervor haciéndola sonreír. Kate gimió cuando Castle mordió uno de sus pezones. Ella había comenzado a perder el control, estaba igual o más excitada que Castle al tenerlo allí, bajo su poder.

Termino de quitarse las bragas y lanzo el gorro a un lado, dejándose caer sobre el sexo de él, no podía aguantar más, necesitaba tenerlo dentro. Comenzó a moverse muy rápido, quitándole el aliento a Castle y quedándose ella misma sin respiración. El intento besarla pero ella le coloco las manos en el pecho para que se recostara y supiera que ella aun era la que tenía el poder de la situación.

Le acaricio el cabello sudado y le mordió el cuello, Castle no lo soporto más y comenzó a mover el mismo la cadera hacia arriba, quería que Kate terminara y quería hacerlo el mismo, necesitaba liberar todo el placer que Kate había hecho que se acumulara en su cuerpo. La escucho gritando y sintió como los músculos de su sexo se contraían alrededor del suyo, eso lo hizo gemir y hundirse en el colchón mientras el mismo acababa derramándose dentro de Kate quien se aferro al respaldo de la cama cuando Castle se hundió un mas en ella.

-Joder…-Dijo Castle cuando por fin pudo hablar.

Ella sonrió dejándose caer luego a un lado para besarle el cuello mientras le quitaba las esposas, las cuales habían dejado una pequeña marca por el esfuerzo que había hecho el al querer tocarla.

Castle la abrazo enseguida acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Gracias.-Lo escucho decir.

-¿Por hacerte el amor?.-Rio ella.

-Esto no ha sido hacer el amor…ha sido…el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida.

-Supongo que debería sentirme halagada, dado tu largo historial…

El la miro divertido.

-Pues no seré yo el único, en alguna parte aprendiste todo esto ¿verdad?.

-Puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras, Castle, aun así no te diré mi número.

-¿Ni siquiera un aproximado?.

-No.-Dijo dándole la espalda.

-¿Ni si quiera porque te ayude hoy en esa carrera?.-El coloco su mentón en el hombro de ella abrazándola por la espalda.

-Me ayudaste solo porque querías verme ese disfraz puesto.

-No, realmente quería quitártelo. Además, no me digas que no ha valido la pena.

-No voy a decírtelo.

-Algún día lo harás, cuando estemos casados y muy viejos, lo harás.

Ella se giro para mirarlo sorprendida.

-¿Casados?.

-Si…¿es muy pronto para hablar de eso?.

-No, no…es…es solo que nunca lo habíamos tocado.

-Bueno espero que en tus planes este casarte conmigo algún día.

Kate le acaricio la mejilla.

-No podría pensar en nadie más con quien quisiera casarme.

Él le beso los de dos de la mano y ella volvió a abrazarse a él.

Realmente, lo quería, quería ser la esposa de Rick. Quería tener sus hijos. Y aunque ese pensamiento debió abrumarla, simplemente la hizo sonreír.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate lo miraba mientras él hablaba acerca de un viaje que había hecho con Alexis hacia unos años e iba de un lado al otro en la cocina, estaba preparando algo rápido para comer ya que acababan de llegar de la comisaria y estaban muertos de hambre. Y el mismo había insistido en que prefería prepararle algo en casa y no ir a comer algo en la calle.

Castle siempre había sido muy expresivo con su rostro, cada vez que relataba una historia, los cambios que podías ver en sus ojos, en sus líneas faciales, en su boca, en sus sonrisas, eran simplemente increíbles. Además era el hombre más guapo que ella había conocido, al menos ahora, en ese preciso momento en el que lo veía hablar, lo era. Ladeo la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba escuchándolo, pero no podía evitar admirarlo de esa forma, no después de haberse enterado de que ella estaba de número uno en su lista. Ella, nadie más. Ni siquiera Alexis, y ella sabía lo mucho que Castle amaba a su hija; y sin embargo, "Estar con Kate" era su número uno.

Castle había esperado cuatro años por ella, y tres años atrás ella ya era su número uno. Por dios, tres años atrás…¿Cómo es que ella lo había hecho esperar tanto?, ¿Cómo es que ella misma había intentado negar lo que sentía por él?, ¿Por qué había esperado tanto para dejarlo entrar en su vida?.

Había dejado entrar a otros, pero no de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho con Castle. Ellos no había traspasado esa pared que ella había construido, ni siquiera había intentado saltarla, y sin embargo, ese hombre que estaba allí parloteando acerca de lo divertido que había sido robarle unas piñas a unos surfistas en Hawái, el había batallado durante cuatro años para derrumbar esa pared y quedarse en su corazón. Kate esperaba que para siempre.

A veces pensaba que no lo merecía, pero luego en momentos como este, en donde él estaba frente a ella, entretenido con su propio dialogo, Kate sonreía interiormente porque Castle era suyo. Y quizás lo había sido desde hacía tres años, cuando él había escrito su nombre en esa lista.

Aunque ella no lo supiera.

-…y no me estas escuchando.-Ella sonrió a medias sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Si lo hago. Estabas diciendo que una vez que habían robado las piñas, los surfistas estuvieron buscándolos por dos días.

El la miro divertido. Kate siempre hacia eso. A veces lo miraba de una forma en la que parecía que no estaba escuchándolo, pero luego podía relatarle exactamente sus propias palabras. Se preguntaba en que cosas pensaba cuando lo miraba de esa forma.

-¿En que estas pensando?.-El dejo la cocina a un lado y se acerco acariciándole las manos.

Ella miro las manos de ambos unos segundos y luego lo miro a los ojos.

-En que soy afortunada.

-¿Afortunada?.

La vio arrugando la frente.

-¿Por qué esperaste cuatro años, Castle?.

-Porque estaba esperando que estuvieras lista…-Ella negó.

-No, ¿Por qué decidiste esperarme?, hubieses podido conseguir…

El negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, no hubiese podido.-Suspiro.-Kate, hay una cosas de la que debiste darte cuenta en este tiempo que hemos estado juntos.-Ella lo miro esperando a que terminara de hablar.-Cuando algo se mete en mi cabeza…-Sonrió.-No puedo sacarlo.- Apretó los dedos de ella.-Pero tú no te metiste en mi cabeza, Kate, tú te metiste en mi corazón.

-Debiste haberlo dicho antes…

-Ah, pero lo hice.-Dijo divertido.-Y tu decidiste aparentar que no lo recordabas, ¿recuerdas?.

-Eso no…

-No te estoy reprochando nada. Ya todo eso paso. Pero quiero que sepas que volvería a esperar cuatro años más si fuese necesario.

-¿Ha valido la pena, Castle?.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Quiero decir que cuando escribiste mi nombre en esa lista supongo que tenías ciertas expectativas, supongo que esperabas que las cosas fueran de alguna forma…

El miro al frente pensativo. Kate adoraba cuando él hacia ese gesto.

-De hecho no tenía ninguna expectativa.-Dijo mirándola luego.-Porque no sabía cuando ni como sucedería, solamente esperaba que sucediera.- Sonrió y le acaricio una mejilla.-Y ahora aquí estas.

Ella coloco su mano sobre la de él en su mejilla.

-Siempre.-Dijo y el la beso con amor.

Pero Kate abrió la boca buscando con su lengua la lengua de su novio, haciéndole saber que quería más, mucho más. Se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada y juntó su cuerpo al de Castle, él la recibió empujándola hasta que quedo atrapada entre la encimera y el cuerpo de él que estaba caliente y sudado.

Metió las manos debajo de la camiseta de él acariciando su piel y separo sus labios de los de Castle sonriéndole. El sintió que los dedos de Kate habían comenzado a quitarle los pantalones y también le sonrió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?, mmm…-La vio arrodillarse frente a él sin dejar de sonreír.-Creo que sabes exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.-Le dijo bajándole los vaqueros y los bóxers.

-Kate…

-Shhh.-Ella dejo un beso en la ingle de Castle y noto que su amigo comenzaba a cobrar vida.-Creo que tenemos unos minutos antes de que la cena este lista.


	7. Chapter 7

_Diciembre, 2003._

_-¿Estas emocionada?.-Kate miró a Abbigail y puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Es solo una firma.-Le dijo a la que había sido su compañera de habitación en la academia y ahora era su colega de profesión._

_-He visto como llevabas sus libros a todos lados, Kate, conmigo no tienes que aparentar; se que te emociona conocerlo._

_Kate termino de peinarse frente al espejo y se giro mirándola._

_-Supongo que si lo estoy.-Se encogió de hombros.-Pero serán solo dos minutos, me mirara, firmara el libro y luego no se acordara de mí._

_-Pero tu si te acordaras de ese momento y eso es lo importante._

_Kate frunció el ceño. Abbigail era de las pocas personas que conocían su historia. Que conocían su obsesión, que sabían la razón por la que ella era ahora parte de la policía de Nueva York, y que sabía que los libros de Richard Castle la habían ayudado durante los últimos años a superar el dolor que alguna vez sintió y que ahora se había transformado en sed de venganza y en la necesidad de proteger a otros._

_-Había pasado solo dos meses cuando lo encontré.-Kate se sentó cerca de su amiga, mientras ambas estaban en la habitación del pequeño piso que había podido costearse, era el primer piso que había podido rentarse con su dinero y estaba muy orgullosa.-Estaba aun perdida, intentando darle sentido a todo, intentando regresar a la realidad de que mi madre había sido asesinada.-Miro a su amiga y Abbigail pudo ver una vez más el dolor en los ojos de Kate.-Y entonces pase frente a esa librería y hubo algo…algo que me llevo a entrar.- Sonrió a medias.-Y allí compre mi primer libro de Richard Castle. Me lo leí en un día, estaba atrapada, intrigada, sus palabras me conmovían y me hacían querer leer mas y mas. –Sonrió mas ampliamente.-Luego volví al mismo lugar y compre todos los libros que había sacado hasta ese momento. No eran tantos como ahora, pero durante el tiempo en el que pude leerlos, todo se hizo menos doloroso y por fin pude ver con un poco mas de claridad.-Se dio cuenta de que había hablado un poco de mas y carraspeo.-Creo que me iré ya, no quiero tener que esperar tano y seguro habrá mucha gente._

_-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?.-Kate le sonrió._

_-No, porque sé que quieres acompañarme para ver mi cara de tonta. Así que no, prefiero hacerlo sola._

_Abbigail le dio un gran abrazo._

_-Diviértete. Y recuerda, el sargento nos quiere mañana a primera hora._

_-Sí, nos vemos._

_Como era de esperarse había muchísima gente, pero a Kate no le importo demasiado, estaba suficientemente abrigada y además estaban dentro del establecimiento así que el frio se había quedado fuera. El ambiente era genial y aunque no estaba participando en las conversaciones, estaba escuchando todas y cada una de ellas, dándose cuenta de que realmente no era la primera persona a la que Richard Castle había ayudado con sus palabras escritas en papel. Se dio cuenta de que muchas chicas hablaban de lo guapo que era y de cuanto querían llevárselo a la cama, ella simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y se dijo que lo único que quería era agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella. _

_Pero cuando el momento llego, cuando solo había una persona por delante, el corazón de Kate comenzó a latir rápido. Las palabras habían comenzado a cruzársele en la mente y ya no estaba segura de lo que quería decir._

_-Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-Lo escucho decir mientras extendía el libro._

_-Kate.-El a penas la había mirado._

_-¿Has leído ya el libro, Kate?.-Rick había comenzado a escribir la dedicatoria en la primera página del libro, pero en ese momento levanto la vista y la miro durante unos cuantos segundos esperando que ella respondiera._

_-Unas tres veces nada mas.-Dijo y el sonrió terminando de escribir._

_-Bueno espero que eso quiera decir que te ha gustado._

_-Como todo lo que escribes._

_-Gracias.-Estiro el libro y Kate siguió su camino._

_Bueno, eso había sido rápido, pero había valido la pena. Se dijo abriendo el libro para leer la dedicatoria:_

"_Para Kate, quizás una cuarta vez no venga mal. Richard Castle"._

_Sonrió y salió del local con la felicidad de alguien que acaba de conocer a uno de sus ídolos._

-Hey Kate, ¿Dónde está ese libro de cocina mediterránea que te regale?.-Castle grito para que su novia que estaba en la habitación lo escuchara.

-Está en la estantería con los libros.-Le respondió ella desde lejos.

El se acerco con paso alegre para buscarlo y se encontró entonces con la colección que tenía Kate de sus propios libros. No fue ninguna sorpresa, hacía tiempo que ella le había confesado que tenía todos sus libros y que incluso estaba inscrita en su página oficial. Encontró el libro de recetas y lo saco, pero al hacerlo uno de sus libros cayó al suelo. Castle noto que tenía algo escrito en la primera pagina y se sorprendió al notar que era su firma, que además había una dedicatoria allí. ¿Él le había firmado eso a Kate?.

-¿Lo encontraste?.-Ella salió de la habitación y lo vio mirando uno de sus libros muy sorprendido.

-Este está firmado.-Se lo mostro.

-Sí, lo sé.-Dijo ella confundida.-Me lo firmaste tu hace muchos años.

El seguía mirando el libro, intentando recordar el momento, intentando recordar la primera vez que había visto a Kate, pero no podía, había hecho demasiadas firmas y había visto demasiados rostros en los últimos años. Y eso de alguna forma le dolía, le dolía no poder recordar ese momento, porque Kate seguramente lo recordaba.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Ella se acerco mas a él.

-No puedo recordarlo.-La miro y Kate vio en su rostro miedo y frustración.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras.-Le acaricio la mejilla.-Fue hace muchos años, Castle.

-Pero esta fue la primera vez que te vi, Kate. Quisiera poder recordarlo.

-Viste miles de caras ese día. Yo solo era una chica más en el montón.

-No.-El negó con la cabeza.-No lo eres. Para mí no lo eres.

-Ya lo sé, pero en ese momento si lo era. -Lo miro divertida.-No entiendo porque todo esto te afecta tanto.

-Es solo que…-Él la miro, sus ojos estaban brillantes.-No importa.-Dijo dejando el libro a un lado y luego sonrió.-Fuiste a una de mis firmas.-La miro divertido.-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?.

-Porque eso sería alimentar más tu ego, Castle.-El la había tomado por la cintura.

-Ah pero mi ego está muy bien alimentado ya.-La beso sensualmente en la mejilla.-¿Estabas emocionada de conocerme?.-Le susurro en el odio, mordiéndole luego el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿En ese momento? Si, ¿Cuándo en verdad te conocí unos años después? No.-Él la miro riendo.

-Mentirosa.

-Llegue a odiarte los primeros días.

-No es verdad, solo era un poco de tensión sexual no resuelta.

-No, era odio.-Se separo de él y tomo el libro.-La verdad es…-Acaricio la portada del libro.-Que tus libros significaron mucho para mí. Y el hecho de que ahora te tenga conmigo…-Se encogió de hombros.-Simplemente me hace feliz.

-Yo soy el que está feliz de tenerte conmigo.

-¿Sabes que me haría aun más feliz?.

-¿Qué?.-Dijo el esperanzado.

-Que empezaras a vestirte para la misión encubierta que tenemos.-Dijo separándose de él que la miro con frustración.-Luego podrás leer las recetas.-Le dijo ya entrando de nuevo a la habitación.

El sonrió mirando una vez más la dedicatoria y coloco el libro en su lugar siguiendo a su novia a la habitación. Habían estado todo el día en intentando resolver un caso que parecía estarse aclarando, ya era entrada la noche, pero habían ido a la casa de Kate a cambiarse para ir a unos de los pubs más exclusivos de Nueva York en donde solo personas muy influyentes podían entrar, y justamente irían en busca de alguien muy influyente que aparentemente estaba asociado con el tráfico de personas. A veces odiaba como la gente podía tener una doble moral como esa, predicar el bien y luego hacer dinero traficando vidas.

Entro en la habitación y noto que Kate estaba de espaldas a él, solamente con unas bragas negras (¡y completamente sensuales!) mientras buscaba un vestido en su armario. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño desarreglado y estaba muy concentrada.

El trago hondo e intento apartar la vista de su cuerpo para preparase también pero le fue imposible. Kate tenía ese poder en el, de encantarlo, de hechizarlo. Se imagino acercándose y pegando su cuerpo al de ella, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus suaves y redondos pechos, su boca besaba su cuello y su erección presionaba en su trasero haciéndole saber cuánto la deseaba. Y hablando de erecciones, allí estaba una, torturándolo.

Ella aun no se había percatado de su presencia y Castle noto que mientras intentaba sacar uno de los vestidos otro, uno rojo, se cayó al suelo haciendo que ella lanzara una maldición y se agachara para recogerlo. Dios bendito. La vista que le ofreció fue más de lo que Castle pudo soportar. Dios grandes zancadas hasta quedar justo detrás de ella y la tomo por la cintura.

Kate se sobresalto y el coloco su erección deliberadamente justo en la abertura que había entre sus muslos.

-Castle, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.-Dijo ella erigiéndose, pegando su espalda al pecho de él que aun la tenia sujeta por la cintura.

-Eso mismo podría preguntar yo…paseándote por allí con esa prenda indecente…eres muy mala, Kate, muy mala.

-Pero si solo me estoy…

-Shhh…-Una de sus manos acaricio el costado del cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, mientras la otra acariciaba su abdomen y se metía dentro de las bragas.

Oh si, estaba tan cálida, tan…

Kate se estremeció cuando el aliento caliente de Castle hizo que un placentero calor recorriera su espina dorsal. Se impulso hacia atrás inconscientemente, buscando sentirlo más cerca justo cuando él había comenzar a acariciarla donde más quería.

-Tenemos quince minutos para estar listos, Castle.-Dijo con la voz algo entrecortada.

-Puedo ser rápido…-Dijo empujando su erección una vez más, haciendo que ella jadeara.

Castle olía a fuerza y sexualidad en ese momento y ella casi estuvo a punto de dejarse tentar, pero tenían que irse.

-Cuando lleguemos…

-No, ahora.-Dijo en todo ronzo, sexy.

El la giro bruscamente y vio sus ojos azules encendidos.

-Cas…-Pero antes de que ella pudiera protestar el la estaba besando, su lengua haciendo movimientos sensuales e indecentes dentro de su boca, seduciéndola, corrompiéndola, haciéndole perder la razón y la noción del tiempo.

Su pechos rozaron la camisa de él endureciéndose aun más por la fricción. ¿Cómo hacia él para derrumbarla de esta forma siempre?, joder, debería estarle diciendo que parase, pero mientras él le besaba el cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo ella simplemente dejo de pensar.

El volvió a girarla y le abrió las piernas, ella dejo que él lo hiciera porque simplemente no quería y no podía protestar. Sintió una de sus manos acariciando de nuevo sus pechos y la otra metiéndose en sus bragas, pero esta vez no lo hizo por la parte delantera, sintió sus dedos introducirse dentro de su humedad y gimió por la sensación.

-No puedo creer que aun no tengas idea de todo lo que provocas en mi Katherine Beckett, de lo mucho que te deseo, de lo que significa para mí hacerte el amor. -Kate tenía las manos apoyadas en la pared y sus estaban cerrados por el placer.

Su aliento le quemaba la oreja y sus dedos estaban llevándola a una cima, una cima de la que pronto se precipitaría, muy pronto. Gimió audiblemente y sintió como sus dedos salían de su interior dejándola con ganas. Esta vez fue ella la que se giro y lo beso, el abrió la boca aceptando el beso y se separo a penas para respirar.

Escucho entonces como el comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón con desesperación y le sonrió asombrada de como Castle podía derrumbar sus defensas con unas simples palabras, y caricias, unas caricias endemoniadamente demoledoras y exquisitas.

Castle tomo a Kate con fuerza entre sus brazos llevándola a la cama, ambos reían y el simplemente quería hacérselo en ese mismo momento o moriría. Cayeron sobre la cama y siguieron besándose. Kate bajo los bóxers de el y abrió las piernas para Castle, solo las pequeñas bragas de ella se interponían en su camino.

Kate sintió como Castle la giraba con fuerza y eso la excito aun mas, le bajo las bragas con brusquedad hasta que estas quedaron en sus rodillas y la penetro, Kate grito por la sensación y lo escucho gemir al mismo tiempo, el comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares y profundos, el sonido de sus glúteos chocando contra la pelvis de él, junto con el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus gemidos cada vez se escuchaba mas. Ella adoraba cuando él le hacía el amor despacio y con cariño, pero adoraba aun mas cuando se volvía casi un desconocido y se lo hacía de esta forma desenfrenada.

Kate hundió la cara en las sabanas y se aferro a ellas con los dedos. Recordando la primera vez que había escuchado esos comentarios de aquellas chicas que decían querer llevarse a Richard Castle a la cama. Sonrió ampliamente gritando placenteramente luego. Bueno, ella no lo había querido desde el principio, pero ahora que realmente lo tenía en su cama, no iba a dejarlo a ir nunca.

-¡Oh Castle!.-Dijo con un grito estrangulado cuando el orgasmo se hacía mas y mas eminente. Sintió el cuerpo de él cayendo pesado y caliente sobre ella, aun con la ropa puesta y sintió su lengua lamiendo su oreja mientras embestía lenta y profundamente.

-Kate…Kate…-Repetía una y otra vez en su oído, ella gimió por última vez sintiendo como todo el fuego se esparcía por todo su cuerpo y lanzaba un grito gutural que incluso su vecino debió de haber escuchado.

Dos segundos después el se derramo en su interior y ella tuvo otro orgasmo por esa sensación. Le encantaba que el acabara en su interior, eso incluso la excitaba el doble. Solo una vez le había pedido que no lo hiciera porque se había olvidado de tomarse la pastilla y no tenían protección, así que Castle había acabado fuera, en su abdomen para ser exactos, y eso también había sido jodidamente excitante, pero sentir como la llenaba, como dejaba una parte de el dentro de ella, eso le encantaba.

Él le beso la nuca y luego dejo tiernos besos en su espalda.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto.-Ella aun estaba recuperándose del violento orgasmo que había tenido a última hora.-No, ahora que lo pienso…hazlo más seguido.-Lo sintió reír y volver a dejar besos en su espalda.-¿Kate?.-Pregunto preocupado ya que ella aun tenía la cabeza hundida entre las sabanas.

-¿Mmm?.

-¿Estás bien?.

-No.-Respondió con una sonrisa, pero Castle no pudo verla porque ella aun no levantaba el rostro.

-¿Te he hecho daño?.-Pregunto con verdadera preocupación.

Sabía que cuando se trataba de hacer el amor a veces se cegaba, y haber visto a Kate allí, semidesnuda, le había cegado y en lo único que había podido pensar era en poseerla, como si su cuerpo quisiera resaltar que era suya. Ahora estaba preocupado de haber podido hacerle daño.

-¿Kate?.

Ella finalmente se giro y noto que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Ella amplio la sonrisa.

-Nada.-Dijo y comenzó a subirse las bragas. El respiro aliviado cuando la vio sonriendo.-Solo que tener orgasmos me pone de buenas.

El sonrió y lamento no haberse desnudado para poder sentir la piel de ella pero estaba realmente desesperado.

La beso antes de que ella se levantara y mirara el reloj.

-Mierda, Castle. Tendríamos ya que estar allí.

-Los chicos pueden encargarse mientras tanto.

Ella resoplo, él sabía que no le gustaba que nada se interpusiera en su trabajo y el hecho de que hubiese dejado que él lo hiciera lo estaba volviendo a excitar. Carraspeo y aparto la vista del cuerpo de ella.

-Creo que mejor olvidamos lo de la comida mediterránea.-Dijo comenzando a quitarse la camisa para cambiarse.

-¿Por qué?.-Ella había comenzado a colocarse un vestido gris, ajustado, muy ajustado.

-Porque muchos de los platos son afrodisiacos.

Ella lo miro divertida.

-No es verdad. Pero si es cierto que últimamente no necesitas mucho incentivo.

-Es tu culpa.

Ella rio y el adoro el sonido de su risa.

-Lo sé.-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Así que estas consciente de lo irresistible que eres.

-Tú también eres consciente de lo que me provocas, Castle, no te hagas el inocente.

Ella camino hacia el espejo para arreglarse el pelo y el sonrió. Si, últimamente había descubierto que las barreras de ella se derrumbaban con él, y eso lo ponía jodidamente feliz.

Termino de cambiarse y la vio maquillándose rápidamente.

-Joder. Castle, voy a matarte.

El que estaba alisándose los pantalones levanto la vista.

-¿Qué hice ahora?.-Ella la miro con los ojos entrecerrados a través del espejo.

Se aparto un poco el pelo del cuello y Castle noto que tenía un notorio chupetón allí.

-Ah…-Dijo el casi riendo.

-¿Era necesario?.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento.-Se acerco a ella.-Puedes taparlo un poco con el pelo.-Dijo cogiendo su pelo para ayudarla a taparlo.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.

El la miro.

-¿Eso es una promesa?.-Ella lo miro enfadada y se aparto. El simplemente rio.-Eh, Kate…venga, no te molestes.

-No estoy molesta.-Dijo ella pero el sabía que no era cierto.

-Hace unos momentos estabas sonriendo, venga.-Se acerco besándola en el pelo.

-Aleja tu boca de mi cuello, anda.

A Castle le divertía mucho cuando se hacia la dura.

-Te recuerdo que hace una semana alguien me dejo uno en el cuello, tan grande, que me hicieron bromas durante más de tres días.

Ella lo miro y noto que sus ojos brillaban de diversión.

-Es hora de irnos.-Dijo caminando fuera de la habitación para coger su bolso.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Espo y Ryan estaban aun fuera esperándolos. Estaban vestidos también de una manera muy informal, Espo con una camisa roja brillante y unos pantalones negros y Ryan un poco más sobrio con una camisa negra.

-Hombre, al fin. Nuestro objetivo ha llegado hace más de media hora.

-Lo siento, se nos ha hecho tarde.-Dijo Kate apresurada.

-Ya.-Dijo Espo mirándolos con desconfianza.

Ryan miro a Castle y noto que este estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. Si, él y Espo habían estado hablando de lo que podía estar retrasándolos. Por supuesto, los dos tortolos, solos en la casa de Kate. Ya podían imaginarse.

-Kate, ¿eso es un chupetón?.-Ella se sonrojo tapándoselo con el pelo.

-¿Por qué demonios no estáis entrando ya?.-Dijo ella con autoridad.-Ale.-Dijo señalando la puerta.

Ambos se encaminaron y Kate miro a Castle. Aunque ella no estuviera sonriendo con la boca, podía verla sonreír con los ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar antes, pero he estado mas que liada, pero aquí va un nuevo capi :)**

* * *

Kate suspiró viendo como Castle caminaba de un lado a otro. Podía entender su angustia, podía entender su preocupación, pero no habían ido hasta los Hamptons en uno de los pocos fines de semana que ella tenía libre para estresarse aun mas.

-Se supone que me llamaría hace media hora.-Estaba diciendo mientras miraba el móvil.-Llamare a mi madre otra vez…

-Castle, Castle…-Se levanto de la cama acercándose a su novio que estaba solo vestido con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca. Ella también estaba vestida con una de sus camisetas y unos shorts de pijama.-Estoy segura de que Martha se está encargando de todo.-Le acaricio le mejilla.-¿Por qué no intentas relajarte un poco?.

-¿Relajarme?, mi hija esta en medio de la nada con un chico y con un coche estropeado, ¿Cómo se supone que me relaje?.

Kate puso una mueca.

-No le va a pasar nada…

-Tú, tu más que nadie debe saber todos…todos los peligros que hay allí afuera…oh Kate si algo le pasa…-Su móvil sonó y el contestó enseguida.-¡¿Alexis?!, oh gracias a dios…¿está todo bien? ¿Ha ido tu abuela a recogerte?, bien, si…vale…-Kate noto que parecía más que aliviado así que se aparto sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

Sabía que todo este miedo estaba justificado, que el secuestro de Alexis había logrado que Castle desconfiara hasta de su sombra, pero también sabía que era verdad lo que acababa de decir. Ella había estado el tiempo suficiente ejerciendo como detective como para saber los peligros que habían.

Se mordió la uña nerviosa. Necesitaba contarle algo a Castle, pero ahora mismo estaba claro que no era posible. Dios pero se moría por decírselo. Bueno, podría esperar, tampoco es que fuese algo urgente o definitivo…por ahora.

-Ya esta camino a casa.-La voz de Castle la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.-¿Estás bien?.-Pregunto el al verla distraída.

-Sí, si.-Sonrió.-Me alegro de que este sana y salva.

Castle se recostó en la cama y coloco la cabeza en las piernas de su novia. Ah, ese olor a cerezas que tanto adoraba. Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con sus ojos. No estaba seguro si era posible querer tanto a una persona, pero Kate se había apoderado por completo de su alma.

Siempre se había preguntado de que color eran realmente los ojos de su novia. A veces eran marrones, a veces parecían mas bien verdes.

Le daba igual, eran los ojos mas bonito que había visto.

-Siento esto.-Dijo mirándola. Sintió los dedos de ella acariciarle el cabello con suaves caricias.-No lo sé solo…desde el secuestro…

-Lo sé.- Respondió Kate mirándolo con cariño.-Pero Castle, esa fue una situación completamente aislada. Creo que Alexis está bastante grande y sabe cómo cuidarse.

-Pero…

-Sí, sé que hay muchos peligros allí afuera, créeme, estoy más que consciente, pero Alexis es la hija de su padre, es bastante inteligente y lo sabes.

Rick la miro unos segundos y luego sonrió.

-Crees que soy inteligente…-Dijo en un susurro cariñoso.

-Bueno…-Ella estaba intentando no sonreír.-Por supuesto, es lo que pasa cuando pasas tanto tiempo conmigo.

Él le hizo señas para que se acercara y le dio un beso. Uno de esos besos que dicen "gracias, te quiero".

-La verdad es que tienes toda una joya, Kate.-Ella frunció el ceño.-Guapo, rico e inteligente.-Ella puso los ojos en blanco y levanto la cabeza de Castle quitándoselo de encima.

-Y bastante ególatra.-Dijo divertida, él la miro sonriendo y se coloco junto a ella que se estaba metiendo bajo las sabanas.

-Se que vinimos aquí a relajarnos, y lo haremos, lo prometo.-Le acaricio el cabello y la beso en la mejilla.

El olor de Kate lo cautivo una vez más y sus labios fueron hasta su mentón.

Finalmente hasta sus labios.

Estuvieron besándose unos minutos, simplemente compartiendo el aliento, compartiendo sus respiraciones, compartiendo el calor del otro. No estaban besándose como lo hacían antes de hacer el amor, tampoco como lo hacían al saludarse o al despedirse o cuando simplemente se robaban un beso, estaban besándose con amor, con devoción, como solo una pareja de enamorados sabe hacerlo.

-Castle…-Kate fue la primera en separarse de los labios de Castle.

El la miro, sus ojos azules más oscuros.

-¿Qué pasa?.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada. Deberíamos dormir si queremos disfrutar de la playa mañana.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Le beso la frente y apago las luces.-Oh y Kate, esta vez no me patees ¿vale?.

-Nunca te he pateado, te caíste de la cama porque estabas soñando.

-Si bueno, te aseguro que el sueño de que me pateabas en las costillas fue bastante real y doloroso.-Ella rió entre dientes mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda empapándose una vez mas de su olor.

Era una mañana increíble, de esas en las que el sol brilla y en las que no hace ni frío ni calor. Castle ayudo a Kate a servir el desayuno y ambos comieron tomándose su tiempo. Ya Rick había llamado a casa para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y Kate había reído cuando Alexis le había dicho que Max pasó la noche en su casa al no poder regresar a la suya sin el coche y siendo tan tarde.

Castle casi tuvo una embolia, pero luego pareció olvidar el asunto porque estaba allí besándole el cuello mientras ella lavaba los platos.

-Castle, saca tus manos de ahí.-Rió ella cuando sintió que él estaba subiéndole el vestido playero de color blanco que estaba usando.-Se supone que vamos a la playa ¿recuerdas?.-Se giro y el acerco su cuerpo aun mas al de ella, aprisionándola.

-¿No sabes que no se puede nadar justo después de comer?.-Le susurro acercando sus labios a los de ella pero Kate aparto el rostro riendo.

-Si hacemos esto no iremos a la playa, y realmente quiero ir.

-Podemos ir mas tarde.-Ella lo miro con sorna.

La última vez que habían dicho eso habían terminado todo el fin de semana dentro de la casa, no precisamente hablando, claro está.

-Luego.-Dijo divertida saliendo de la prisión y dejándolo con un poco de mal humor.

-Vale, pero vas a tener que compensarme esto.-Dijo mirando el bulto de sus pantalones.

-No señor, eso…-Dijo señalándolo.-Es todo culpa tuya.-Dijo cogiendo todas las cosas y saliendo de la casa por la parte trasera.

-Sabes perfectamente que eres la culpable.-Exclamo el siguiéndola.

Estuvieron un rato caminando por la playa juntos, luego Kate corrió alejándose de el mientras Castle reía porque Kate parecía una niña corriendo por la orilla, dando vueltas, mirando al cielo, gritando y riendo. Como si se sintiera liberada luego de mucho tiempo.

-¡Castle esto es genial!.-Le dijo riendo.

El se acerco y la tomo de la mano.

-Tú eres genial.

-Lo sé.-Dijo juguetona.

-Ah ¿lo sabes?.

-Claro.- Sonrió.

-Sabes, no te había visto tan feliz nunca.

Ella miro al horizonte, el mar se reflejaba en sus gafas. Unas Ray-Ban aviator que combinaban perfectamente con su hermoso rostro.

-Es solo que…esto me recuerda a las últimas vacaciones con mi madre.-Dijo con nostalgia. –Fuimos a Los Angeles…a la Bahía de Santa Mónica. Mi padre se intoxico con unos calamares y tuvo que quedarse en el hotel, así que mamá y yo fuimos solas a la playa.-Rió entre dientes como si recordara aquello con gran cariño y diversión.-Dios me divertí tanto hablando con ella…hablando de todo y de nada. Del futuro…-Su expresión cambio y Castle noto que ya no parecía tan feliz.

-Hey…-El la tomo de nuevo de la mano.-Estoy aquí.- Sonrió a medias.- Quizás no soy el futuro que pensaste en ese momento, pero créeme, quiero ser tu futuro ahora, Kate.

Ella bajo la vista unos segundos…

-Sobre eso…-Se aclaro la garganta.-Quiero decirte algo, Rick.

-Yo también quiero decirte algo.-Dijo el aun sonriendo.

-¿Los dos al mismo tiempo?.

-Vale.

Contaron con cabeceos hasta tres y:

-Tengo un retraso.

-Quiero que vivamos juntos.

Los dos se miraron asombrados y aguantaron la respiración al mismo tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Estás segura de esto?. – Kate noto el miedo en la voz de Castle y se giro mirándolo mientras ambos estaban sentados en la arena, mirando el mar, simplemente escuchando como las olas rompían en la orilla, las gaviotas cantaban y el olor a sal les impregnaba la nariz.

-No.-Dijo mirando luego al frente. –Quiero decir…puede que solo sea un retraso…-Sintió los dedos de él acariciando los suyos y volvió a mirarlo.

-Pero ¿Cómo paso?, pensé que estabas cuidándote… - Parecía conmocionado.

-Y lo estaba.-Le dijo con una mueca.

-No te estoy reclamando nada, Kate…

-Lo sé.-Ella rió nerviosa.-Supongo que…ya sabes, últimamente he estado bastante estresada en la comisaria y puede que se me pasaran las horas de tomarme la pastilla, no se.- Sintió de repente que la ansiedad creía en su pecho. – Dios Castle, estoy cagada…

Todo había cambiado tan drásticamente estos últimos días. Primero el retraso, y ahora Castle que le pedía que vivieran juntos.

-No quiero que pienses que no…-Comenzó a decir el.-Es solo que me has cogido por sorpresa.

-Lo sé.-Suspiro.-Tú también me has cogido por sorpresa.

El ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Si?, pero si estábamos prácticamente viviendo juntos.

Ella aparto la vista.

-Si lo se, pero es que todo ha pasado tan rápido y…-Cogió fuerzas y le miro.-Castle, el otro día te mentí.

Castle la miro prestándole más atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?.

-Cuando me preguntaste que me había dicho Stack.-Aparto la vista mirando el mar.-Hay un trabajo en D.C y quería que fuese a una entrevista.

-¿En D.C?

-Sí.

El se tomo unos segundos para procesarlo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?. – Dijo confundido.

-Porque no tenía la intención de aceptarlo, Castle. Pero los días pasaron y la idea cada vez me gustaba más…

-Pero Kate, tu vida, nuestras vidas están Nueva York, ¿Por qué querrías irte?.

Ella suspiro, no sabía cómo decírselo.

-Porque creía que era lo que quería, Stack me dijo lo grandiosa que soy…lo buena que soy…-Sonrió con tristeza.-Y yo me lo creí.-Se congio de hombros.

El de repente parecía muy serio. Kate se maldijo haber soltado eso en ese momento, cuando tenían otras cosas de las que hablar, pero realmente no podía seguir callándoselo.

-En eso si que estoy de acuerdo con él. Pero siempre pensé que tu corazón estaba en lo que haces, dando justicia a los familiares de todas esas personas…-Frunció los labios. -Ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás quieres mas, y no soy nadie para prohibírtelo.-Se separo de ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la playa.

Kate lo siguió enseguida colocándose a su lado.

Estuvieron unos minutos sin hablar, una nube gris se había apoderado del cielo y el sol ya no estaba en su máximo esplendor. Parecía que el clima se había adaptado a la situación pensó ella con sorna.

Kate noto que el apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, se acerco mas a él y le acaricio el brazo.

-No es lo que quiero, ya no.-Él la miro de reojo.

-¿De verdad pensabas irte sin mi?.

-Pensaba decírtelo en algún momento, pero luego, ocurrió esto, lo del retraso y…-Se encogió de hombros.-Entonces ya no era una opción.

El la miro enseguida.

-¿Entonces si no hubiese pasado habrías ido a esa entrevista, Kate?.

Ella no supo que contestar.

-Castle…

-No lo entiendo, pensé que estábamos bien.

-Sí, lo estamos...

-¿Estás segura?, ¿crees que en unos años, no vas a arrepentirte el no haber aceptado ese trabajo?.

Ella se abrazo a si misma mirando el mar. Las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Eso pensé.-Dijo Castle comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

Kate se mordió el labio y lo siguió.

Cuando ambos entraron en la casa, Castle estaba mucho más molesto.

-Castle, espera…hablemos…-Comenzó a decir ella.

-¿Quieres hablar?, ok, hablemos.-El dejo las cosas que se habían llevado a la playa sobre el suelo con un golpe seco.-Resulta que todas las mujeres en mi vida terminan dejándome, ¡todas!. Y ya sabía que tu no serias la excepción, es solo que me jode mucho más porque tú, Kate Beckett, eres la mujer que más he querido en mi vida.-Se acerco a ella y Kate dio un paso atrás.-¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo que todas se van? ¡¿ah?!. Además, un poco egoísta de tu parte no habérmelo dicho antes, ¿no crees?.

-¡¿Egoísta?!, disculpa, no sabía que no tenía derecho a guardarme algunas cosas, a no contarte toda mi puñetera vida.

-¡Por si no lo habías notado ahora somos una pareja!, ¡pareja, Kate!, lo que significa que debemos decidir cosas juntos porque de eso se trata, pero claramente, tú no sabes lo que eso significa, quiero decir…siempre huyes de tus relaciones ¿no es así?.

-No te atrevas…

-Pero es mi culpa, porque yo ya lo sabía y de todas maneras te entregue estúpidamente mi corazón…¡mientras tú estabas buscando el momento perfecto para dejarme!.

-¡MALDITA SEA CASTLE, NO VOY A DEJARTE!.

El grito de Kate hizo que Castle se paralizara y le mirara respirando con fuerza, con la mandíbula muy apretada. Se dio cuenta de que se habían acercado mientras ambos discutían y pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Kate, y su olor, ese maldito olor a cerezas que lo volvía loco.

La tomó bruscamente por la cintura con su mano derecha, mientras su mano izquierda se aferraba a la parte de atrás del pelo de Kate que estaba recogido en un moño algo desarreglado.

Ella jadeo por la sorpresa y gimió con fuerza cuando la lengua de Castle entro en su boca. Al principio puso resistencia intentando empujarlo, pero luego lo tomo con fuerza de la camiseta haciendo que Castle terminara de perder la poca cordura que tenia.

Ambos se devoraban con rabia y con pasión. Castle deslizo la mano sensualmente por la espina dorsal de Kate y llevo sus labios hasta su mentón, luego hasta su cuello, chupando y lamiendo su piel, haciendo que Kate gimiera nuevamente, incitándolo.

Sintió las manos de Kate acariciando con desesperación su pelo mientras acercaba sus pechos al cuerpo de él, rozándolo con ellos, volviéndolo aun más primitivo. Metió las manos por debajo del vestido playero de Kate, subiéndolo y acariciando primero sus glúteos para luego comenzar a bajar la parte de abajo del bañador negro que usaba Kate en ese momento.

Ella sintió como Castle la empujaba hasta el sofá dejándose caer y luego colocándola a ella sobre su regazo. Pudo sentir su inminente erección y la deseó en ese preciso instante dentro de ella.

Abrió la camisa de Castle de un tirón, rompiendo todos los botones en el proceso y lo beso con desesperación primero en el cuello y luego en el pecho. A ambos les costaba respirar, pero simplemente no podían parar, necesitaban sentirse, necesitaban amarse.

Se movió sobre la erección de Castle excitándolo aun mas y se quito el vestido pasándolo por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que Castle fijara la vista en sus pechos, que estaban cubiertos por la parte superior del bañador.

Ella comenzó a quitarle el botón de sus pantalones, dejando salir la dura erección, que sentió caliente y palpitante entre sus manos. Se miraron a los ojos y Kate lo beso en los labios mientras llevaba la erección de Castle hasta su abertura, en donde más lo necesitaba.

Ambos gimieron audiblemente, sin miedos, sin inhibiciones, sabiendo que nadie podría escucharlos, solo ellos, solo ellos estaban siendo testigos de esa lucha de cuerpos y de ese dar y recibir placer.

Kate grito cuando Castle comenzó a mover las caderas sin esperar a que fuera ella la que comenzara a moverse primero. Se abrazo a él, quien la tomo fuertemente por las caderas, metiendo el rostro entre sus pechos que aun estaban cubiertos, pero a él le daba igual. El olor de Kate era su droga, y su humedad era su perdición.

Podía escucharla gemir y decir su nombre una y otra vez, _Rick, Rick, Rick_…y tuvo que controlarse para no acabar rápidamente. Tomo el rostro de Kate entre sus manos y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos. En ellos solo percibió amor y deseo, y eso hizo que su corazón explotara en mil pedazos.

La beso en los labios mientras ella se movía sobre su erección y en ese momento noto como los músculos internos de Kate se contraían haciendo que su orgasmo también se acercara y lo mareara violentamente. Levanto las caderas y grito aun con sus labios junto a los de ella quien aun se recuperaba de su propio clímax.

Estaba teniendo el orgasmo más increíble que había tenido en toda su vida.

La abrazo posesivamente hasta que el placer paso y el pudo volver a respirar. Podía sentir el sudor de Kate juntándose con el suyo, podía sentir su pecho que estaba debajo de su cabeza subiendo y bajando.

Los dedos de ella acariciaron su cabello que también estaba sudado y la vio colocando la cabeza en su hombro. El levanto las manos acariciándole el cabello y luego la espalda.

Ninguno hablo por al menos cinco minutos. Simplemente se quedaron allí, abrazados, sudados, escuchando los latidos del corazón del otro.

-Creo que deberíamos discutir mas a menudos.-Dijo el hablando primero, Kate levanto la vista y la vio sonriendo.

Ella lo miro con cariño acariciándole el rostro.

-Odio cuando discutimos.

-Sí, pero las reconciliaciones son lo mejor.

Ella rió entre dientes besándolo en los labios.

-Entonces…¿no vas a dejarme?.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero estar contigo, Castle. Y tienes razón, mi vida está en la comisaria, ellos son mi familia.-Se encogió de hombros.-¿Por qué tengo que irme a D.C para lograr grandes cosas?, quizás ya hemos logrados algo grande…-Dijo acariciándose el vientre.

-Sobre eso…¿debería ir a comprar alguna prueba?.

-Eso estaría bien.-Dijo comenzando a levantarse pero él la detuvo.

-Kate…-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.-Siento lo que dije antes…sobre…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no importa, Castle.

-Estamos bien entonces ¿no?.

Ella se mordió el labio con sensualidad.

-¿Tu qué crees?.-Le susurro muy cerca de los labios levantándose luego de su regazo.

Castle no pudo evitar admirar su semi-desnudes y ella le sonrió mientras se colocaba nuevamente el bikini del bañador.

-Creo que…iré a buscar esa prueba.

-Vale, ¿traes algo de comer?, me muero de hambre y no me apetece cocinar, además…así tendremos más tiempo.

-¿Mas tiempo para qué?.-Pregunto el inocentemente subiéndose la cremallera de los pantalones.

Ella sonrió recogiendo el vestido y le miro la entrepierna. El trago hondo y la vio alejándose.

-Venga, Castle, estás perdiendo tiempo.

Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Castle salto del sofá y se fue corriendo hacia el auto haciendo que Kate carcajeara.

-La dependienta me dijo que trajera al menos dos, así que traje tres.-Estaba explicándole Castle a Kate mientras estaban en la habitación.

-Vale.-Ambos estaban bastante nerviosos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?.

-¿A mear?, no gracias, puedo hacerlo yo.

-Bien.-Dijo el mas que aliviado y fue a sentarse sobre la cama.- Estaré justo aquí.

Kate asintió una vez y entro al baño.

Dos minutos después salió y Castle se levanto de un salto.

-¿Y bien?.

-Aun no lo dice. -Respondió Kate mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar.

-Bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo toma?.

-En la caja decía que unos cinco minutos.-Puso una mueca. –También decía que es mejor hacerlo por la mañana…

-No creo que pueda esperar.-Dijo el negando con la cabeza y Kate rió nerviosamente.

-Igual puedo hacerlo en la mañana otra vez, ya sabes, para estar seguros.-El asintió.

-Me parece perfecto.

Castle comenzó a dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo haciendo que Kate lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo siento.

-Ya esta.-Dijo mirando la prueba que tenía en su mano.

-¿Y bien?.-Pregunto Castle al borde del infarto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Siento muchísimo tardar tanto! traigo un capi mas!**

* * *

Espo levanto una de sus cejas al ver como Beckett le sonreía a Castle mientras este le susurraba algo. Hacía mucho que se había acostumbrado a que de vez en cuando se comportaran mas cariñosos de lo normal, pero esto era diferente, era como si no les estuvieran contando algo a él y a Ryan.

-Eh.-Se giro para hablarle a su compañero que estaba sentado en su escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Ryan que estaba concentrado en su papeleo ni siquiera levanto la cabeza.

-¿No has notado algo raros a Beckett y a Castle?.

Ryan miro a los aludidos frunciendo el ceño y luego miro a su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-No sé, míralos…están…raros.- Ryan volvió a mirarlos otra vez.

-Mmm…ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón…¿crees que Beckett está embarazada?.

Espo lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-No.-Dijo enseguida. Pero unos segundos después dijo: -¿Tú crees que lo esté?.

-No sé, parecen más felices de lo normal.

-Pregúntaselo.

-¿Qué?, pregúntaselo tu…tu eres su favorito.

-¿Qué?.

-Ah, por favor, siempre has sido el favorito de Beckett.

-Y tú el favorito de Castle.

Ryan se encogió de hombros.

-No voy a preguntarle nada a nadie, si no nos han contado por algo será.

-¿No te ofende que no nos lo hayan contado?.

-Javi, ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad.

-Bueno tu de esos sabes ¿no?.

-Jenny y yo quisimos tomarnos nuestro tiempo, quizás ellos también quieran hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y si no es eso?.

-Tengo papeleo que hacer…-Dijo Ryan dándole la espalda una vez mas.

Javi suspiro y les hecho una última mirada a Castle y Kate antes de que estos entraran a la sala de descanso.

Kate se sirvió una taza de café, con crema y azúcar tal y come le gustaba últimamente. Sonrió cuando sintió la cercanía de Castle y se hizo a un lado para que él se sirviera el suyo. Noto que él la miraba y sonrió con la taza de café en los labios.

-¿Qué?.-Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nada.-Dijo el sonriendo.-Es solo que estoy feliz.

-¿Crees que deberíamos contárselo?.-Dijo ella mirando a los chicos por las persianas.

-No veo por qué no. No es algo que no se esperaran.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Bueno, tenemos cinco años conociéndonos, mas de cuatro enamorados y un año juntos, creo que, que te mudaras conmigo se veía venir.

Ella meneo la cabeza dándole la razón.

-Espera, ¿cuatro años enamorados?.-Dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¿Son más?.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?.

-Bueno, está claro.

-¿Cómo sabes que no me enamore de ti hace un año, por ejemplo?.

El bufó.

-Por favor, Kate, estabas loca por mí desde hace mucho.

-¿Perdona?.

-No lo niegues, no tiene sentido.-Se acerco a ella peligrosamente.

-Está bien. Pero tú también lo estabas.-Dijo sonriéndole.

-Aun lo estoy.-Dijo sonriéndole también.-Incluso…

-¿Qué?.

-Me había ilusionado con…ya sabes.-Dijo mirándole el vientre.

-¿De verdad?.-El asintió.-Oh, Castle.-Kate sintió de pronto un cosquilleo en el estomago por aquella confesión. Cuando la prueba de embarazo había dado negativa ella también se había sentido algo desilusionada, pero no podía mentir, también se había sentido aliviada. –Si te soy sincera, yo también pero creo que no era el momento de todas formas…

-Lo sé.-Le acaricio el pelo, pero luego recordaron donde estaban así que Castle carraspeo separándose de ella.-Me alegra que hayas aceptado mudarte.

-Yo también.-Esta vez fue ella la que se acerco a él y lo tomo con una mano por la solapa del saco.-Pero ya sabes cuánto odio que dejes la tapa del váter levantada.

El acerco el rostro al de ella.

-Contigo en casa todo el día, tendré otra cosa levantada, cariño.

Ella rió entre dientes poniendo los ojos en blanco y salió.

-Eres un guarro, Castle.-La escucho decir mientras se colocaba a su lado.

Cuando llegaron al escritorio de Kate notaron que Espo y Ryan estaban allí esperándolos y los miraban sospechosamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha habido algún asesinato?.-Pregunto Kate colocando la taza sobre la mesa.

-Por favor decidme que si.-Dijo Castle desesperado.

-No.-Espo se cruzo de brazos.

Rick y Kate se miraron.

-Vale... ¿Qué hacéis allí parados entonces?.

-¿Y vosotros que hacéis allí parados?. – Pregunto Espo aun mirándolos con desconfianza.

-Estábamos buscando café.-Señalo Castle mostrando tu taza.

-Ryan quiere preguntarte algo.-Dijo mirando a Kate.

Ryan miro a Javi consternado.

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es, va pregúntaselo.

-Yo no quiero saber.

-Si quieres.

-Ok, niños, basta.-Dijo Kate sarcástica levantando una mano.-¿Qué es lo que pasa?.

Ambos miraron al suelo.

-Esto será divertido.-Susurro Castle.

-Venga.-Presiono Kate.

-Ryan quiere saber si estas embarazada.

-¡Yo no quería…!.-Ryan lo miro.

-¿Qué?.-Dijeron Castle y Beckett al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno habéis estado actuando raro…y la verdad es que no se nos ocurre otra cosa.-Explico Espo.

-Esperad.-Kate noto que Castle había comenzado a reírse.-¿Les has dicho algo?.-Le susurro muy bajito a Castle, este negó enseguida con la cabeza.-¿Pero por que se os ha ocurrido eso?.

-Se le ha ocurrido a Ryan.

-¡Javi!.-Exclamo este.-Todo esto lo has empezado tu…

-Basta.-Intervino Kate una vez más mirando a Castle de reojo.-No lo estoy. No sé de donde habéis sacado eso, ¿Es que acaso estoy gorda o algo?.-Dijo mirándose el vientre.

-No, no es eso, de verdad.-Dijo enseguida Ryan.

-Tienes que aceptar que habéis estado raros, Kate.

-Vosotros dos sois unos cotillas.

-A mi no me metas, ha sido Javi…

-Tú también querías saber.-Miro a Kate.-Bueno ¿vais a contarnos?.

Tanto Beckett como Castle se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Simplemente me acabo de mudar con Castle, íbamos a contároslo pronto.

-Oh.-Dijeron Ryan y Javi al mismo tiempo.

-Espera.-Javi frunció el ceño.-¿No estabais ya prácticamente viviendo juntos?.

Castle meneo la cabeza de forma afirmativa, como si esa afirmación fuese medio cierta.

-¿Por qué no vais a terminar vuestro papeleo?.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Sí.

-Nos alegramos por vosotros.

-Sí.

Kate les señalo sus escritorios con una mueca, pero termino sonriendo. Eran bastante cotillas, pero los adoraba, y adoraba que se preocuparan por ella y por Castle.

El olor de Castle inundaba sus fosas nasales. Era un olor difícil de describir, una mezcla entre ese caro perfume que ella le había regalado en navidad, aftershave y…bueno, y Castle. Además el sudor que cubría su cuerpo también se mezclaba, pero a ella eso le daba igual, porque ese sudor era producto de las horas que acababan de pasar haciendo el amor. Lo sintió respirar debajo de ella en aquella posición; con Castle sentado en el medio de la cama y ella sentada sobre él, abrazándolo y con su rostro dentro de su cuello.

Estos eran los momentos para los que vivía, los momentos en los que podía compartir esta maravillosa intimidad con el hombre al que amaba más que a nada, con el hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Podía sentirlo aun dentro de ella, sabía que si hacia un solo movimiento el deseo de él reviviría y terminarían haciéndolo otra vez, pero no era sexo lo que quería, es decir, si lo quería, pero no ahora, ahora solo quería estar abrazada a él, sentir su olor, sentir su calor, sentir su respiración rápida.

Los dedos de él le acariciaron suavemente la espalda. Ella se apretó mas a el sintiendo como las puntas de sus pechos rozaban el pecho de él, haciendo que comenzara a excitarse otra vez.

Los labios de Rick besaron su cuello con sensualidad y ella cerró los ojos unos segundos. Solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y nada más. Levanto el rostro mirándolo y le sonrió, el le sonrió también y simplemente se besaron.

-Te quiero, Kate.-Le susurro aun besándole el cuello.

-Yo también, Rick.-Junto la frente con la de su novio y rió entre dientes.-¿Estás seguro de que tu madre o Alexis no van a venir aún?.

-Seguro, tenemos la casa para nosotros.-Le aparto un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Ella suspiro y luego frunció el ceño.

-Castle, cuando estábamos en los Hamptons…dijiste algo sobre las mujeres de tu vida…

El siguió besando su cuello.

-Da igual, estaba enojado.

-Para mí no da igual.-Tomo el rostro de él entre sus manos.-No quiero que te sientas inseguro sobre lo nuestro.

-No lo estoy.

Ella lo miro con cariño.

-Tienes miedo de que me vaya…-El volvió a apartar la vista.

-Quizás…

-Cuéntamelo.-Le susurro con ternura.

-No es…es solo que…-Suspiro hondamente.-Mi madre nunca estuvo demasiado presente en mi infancia, ya sabes, con sus viajes y sus giras y sus grabaciones, siempre sentí que me dejaba a un lado.-Ella le acariciaba el pelo.-Y luego estaba Kyra…-Sonrió a medias.-Ella fue la primera mujer de la que me enamore de verdad y…también me dejo.-Se encogió de hombros.-Y luego tienes mis dos matrimonios, Meredith me engaño con otro y Gina también me dejo.-La miro.- Quizás soy yo el del problema.

Ella lo miro durante unos segundos. En ese momento ya no parecía ese seguro escritor, que bromeaba y vendía millones de libros por todo el mundo. Parecía un niño indefenso al que le hacía falta mucho amor en su vida.

Y en ese momento se enamoro aun más de Richard Castle.

-O quizás ninguna era la indicada, Castle.-Lo beso dulcemente en los labios y lo abrazo.-Si vamos a comprometernos de esta forma, quiero que confíes en mi, quiero que sepas que estoy y estaré aquí.-Le susurro aspirando el olor de su cuello.

-Lo sé yo...-Se quedo sin palabras y ella dejo dulces besos en su cuello y luego en su mentón.

-Se que estas semanas han sido una locura con todo esto de la falsa alarma del embarazo pero ahora que viviremos juntos necesito que confíes en mi.

-Y lo hago.-La cogió entre sus brazos girándola y colocándose sobre ella. Confío en que me encantas, confío en que me encanta hacerte el amor…-Le beso en el cuello mientras le abría más las piernas.-Y confió en que hoy acabare con un infarto pero no me importa…-Kate comenzó a reír.

-Castle, esto es serio.

-Este soy yo siendo serio.-Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Castle, espera.-Ella le coloco las manos en el pecho empujándolo.-Quiero que me digas que lo entiendes, que entiendes que estoy comprometida con esto, con lo nuestro.

El la miro unos segundos y asintió.

-Lo entiendo.

Kate sonrió. Estos momentos de intimidad en los que ambos se abrían completamente al otro eran cosas nuevas para ella, porque nunca se había abierto de esa forma para nadie, y sabía que Castle tampoco.

-Ahora… hazme el amor.-Le dijo tomándolo por el cuello.

Y Castle no pudo hacer nada más que obedecerla.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holis! este capitulo se lo debía hace mucho a alguien que me dijo que quería saber lo que había pasado en la piscina de los Hamptons luego del comentario que hizo Castle en el primer capítulo de este mismo fic. Así que este capítulo transcurre mucho antes que los acontecimientos que se han desarrollado hasta ahora en la histo.**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis! besos!**

* * *

El fuego crepitando en la chimenea hacia que todo se sintiera cálido y tranquilo. Y así era como se sentía Kate en esos momentos.

Mientras miraba como el fuego consumía la madera y bebía un sorbo de aquel exquisito _Chateau Petrus; _cerró los ojos saboreando el licor y suspiro.

Daría cualquier cosa por tener esta tranquilidad al menos una vez a la semana.

Pero sabía que no era posible, su trabajo no se lo permitía, y si estaba allí, era porque este era el primer fin de semana en meses en el que no tenía ningún caso que resolver.

Aun recordaba la última vez en la que ella y Castle habían estado allí en su casa de los Hamptons. Habían ido allí a relajarse y a pasar un fin de semana "romántico", y habían terminado resolviendo un crimen. Resoplo. Esperaba que eso no ocurriera esta vez. Y por los momentos todo iba muy bien.

Habían llegado hacia un par de horas, habían charlado un rato sobre todo y sobre nada, prepararon algunos bocadillos, miraron una película y finalmente, prepararon la cena.

Ahora ella estaba esperándolo en la habitación mientras el terminaba de recoger. El mismo había insistido en que mientras ella estuviera en esa casa, no movería ni un dedo. Tampoco iba a insistirle, pensó riendo.

-Bueno, todo listo.

Lo vio entrar con esa ropa informal y deportiva y le pareció sumamente guapo. Siempre le había parecido un hombre guapísimo, pero desde que sabia lo que era capaz de hacerle sentir cada vez que hacían el amor, le parecía el hombre mas guapo sobre la tierra.

-Castle…-Ella que estaba sentada en medio de la cama lo miro mordiéndose el labio inferior.-¿Aun tienes ese mazo de cartas por ahí?.

-Sí, supongo que deben estar por…-Abrió uno de los cajones de la enorme cómoda que adornaba la habitación y lo consiguió.-…aquí.- Frunció el ceño.-¿Quieres jugar ahora?.

-¿Tu no?.

-Bueno, esperaba que hiciéramos otro tipo de juegos, la verdad.

-¿Y quien dijo que no los haremos?.-Sonrió de forma picara.-¿Tienes algo más de tomar además de estos caros vinos?.

-Por supuesto, tengo tequila, whisky, vodka…¿en que estas pensando?.-Pregunto ahora él con una sonrisa.

-Busca el tequila, y te lo explicare.

Castle se emociono y corrió a buscar la botella y además cogió algunas limas y un poco de sal. Cuando entro en la habitación vio a su novia barajeando las cartas. El corazón le latía rápido porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba planeando Kate, pero por alguna razón sabia que sería algo muy sexy y…placentero.

-Vale, esta todo aquí.

Ella lo miro y sonrió al verlo entusiasmado.

-Jugaremos _strip poker_. Y además, cada vez que uno de los dos pierda, tiene que tomar un trago de tequila.

-Ok, esto me gusta.

-Y no hagas trampas.

-Yo no hago trampas.

Beckett lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡No hago trampas!.

-Ya.

-Nunca en mi vida…

Ella rió entre dientes.

-Es tan fácil hacer que pierdas los nervios, Castle.-Dijo con voz complacida, y Castle se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba solo provocando.

-Te vas a tragar tus palabras, Katherine Beckett.

-Muéstrame lo que tienes, nene.

-Primero tengo que perder ¿no?.

-Y vas a perder.

-Ja.

Se miraron de forma desafiante.

-Tengo una idea.-Dijo Castle cuando Kate comenzó a repartir las cartas.-El que acabe completamente desnudo, tiene que lanzarse a la piscina.

Ella lo miro divertida.

-Estoy muriendo por verte mojado.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Comenzaron a jugar con mucha adrenalina y entre sonrisas. Castle intentaba colocar su mejor cara de poker, era un experto en ello, pero últimamente Kate lo tenía más calado que nunca. Las primeras dos partidas las gano ella, por lo que ahora Rick jugaba sin zapatos y sin camiseta, además de que su aliento olía a tequila.

Luego fue el turno de Castle, gano tres partidas seguidas, logrando que Kate se quitara los zapatos, la coleta que le recogía el pelo y la camiseta. En el siguiente juego se esforzó, se moría por ver a Kate sin sujetador. Pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado, y fue él quien tuvo que quitarse los vaqueros. Kate rió triunfante y además Rick pudo notar que sus ojos lo miraban con deseo, eso lo excito.

Un rato más tarde, Kate estaba quitándose el sujetador bajo la atenta mirada de Castle, quedando solo vestida con unas diminutas bragas de color rojo, mientras reía sin parar. Posiblemente por efecto del tequila mezclado con el vino, pero el también quería creer que era porque simplemente estaba feliz y porque se estaban divirtiendo como nunca.

-Llego el momento que decide todo, detective.

-Prepárate para empaparte, Castle.

-Estaré feliz de empaparme, siempre y cuando sea después de ti.

-Eres muy iluso.

-Venga reparte.

-Vas a perder si sigues concentrado en mis pechos.-Comentó al verlo embelesado.

-No puedo evitarlo. Es como cuando llevas a un niño a una heladería y lo pones en frente de los sabores, va a mirarlos y a pensar a que saben.

-Ya tu sabes a que saben.-Le dijo en un tono sensual que lo descoloco.

-¿Estas tratando de distraerme?.-Pregunto el tragando hondo, pero sin poder apartar la vista.

-Quizás…

-Pues lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Kate rió terminando de repartir las cartas.

Unos minutos después ambos estaban corriendo desnudos por la casa. Realmente Castle había sido quien había ganado la última partida, pero se estaban divirtiendo tanto que termino también desnudándose por completo mientras corrían hacia la piscina.

Cuando salieron por las puertas de cristal hacia la piscina, el frió de la noche los hizo estremecerse, pero Castle volvió a calentarse al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

-Entonces…¿tengo que tirarme?.-Pregunto esta aun de espaldas a él ya en la orilla de la piscina.

-Ese era el trato.-La miro sin disimulo.

Ella le estiro la mano y el la miro con suspicacia pero termino por acercarse a ella. Kate lo abrazo por la cintura sin dejar de sonreír y acerco su rostro al de él.

-Deberías saber una cosa sobre los detectives, Castle.

-¿Qué?.

-Siempre sacamos ventaja aun en las peores situaciones.-Le dijo y lo lanzo con fuerza al agua.

-¡Eres una tramposa!.-Bramo el escupiendo agua.

Bueno, al menos estaba bastante calentita gracias al sistema de regulación de temperatura con el que contaba la piscina.

La escucho riendo a carcajadas y termino sonriendo.

-Venga, Kate, tienes que lanzarte.- Le dijo nadando hacia la orilla.

Ella aun riendo camino un poco hasta sentarse en la orilla, muy cerca de él.

-Te ves muy guapo todo mojado, Castle.-Le dijo aun divertida.

-Hablando de estar mojado…-Dijo con voz gruesa acercándose más a ella y colocándose entre sus piernas.

Ella lo miro con una de esas miradas que dicen: "Adelante, estoy esperando", así que el sin eliminar el contacto visual le abrió aun mas las piernas, comenzando a dejar besos en el interior del muslo de Kate.

Ella le sonrió acariciándole el pelo empapado, diciéndole solo con la mirada que continuara. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse a medida que la boca de Castle se acercaba a su intimidad. Suspiro placenteramente apoyando los brazos atrás y abriendo las piernas, cuando finalmente sus labios besaron su clítoris, y cuando su lengua hizo acto de presencia, Kate simplemente cerró los ojos y abrió aun mas las piernas dejándole un acceso total, dejando que su lengua comenzara a enloquecerla.

Las manos y los brazos de Rick le empaparon las piernas y el abdomen cuando este se levantó para tener aun mayor acceso, sintió como la lengua de su novio jugaba primero con su clítoris, moviéndose de forma circular,y luego comenzaba a darle grandes lametones que la hicieron gemir audiblemente. Esa misma lengua cambio de posición, entrando y saliendo de su interior, lamiendo su entrada.

Abrió los ojos para mirar a Castle y lo vio muy pendiente de todo, como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle de su rostro, cada gemido, cada grito. Lo tomo bruscamente por el pelo apartándolo y bajo la cabeza besándolo profundamente, saboreando su propia esencia en la boca de él, entrelazando su lengua con la de Rick en una danza sensual que los hizo gemir a ambos.

Kate se dejo caer dentro del agua y se estremeció porque estaba cálida, pero aun mas cálido estaba el cuerpo de Castle que se pego al suyo, sin dejarle ninguna escapatoria. Ambos seguían devorándose con sus labios hasta que los labios de él se trasladaron hasta sus pechos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, haciéndola gemir una vez más.

Ella simplemente se abrazo a él, desordenando aun mas los mechones de su pelo, mordiéndole el mentón, besando su cuello.

El dedo medio de Castle acaricio su abertura a la vez que ella acariciaba el miembro de él, que aun debajo del agua podía notar caliente. El dedo él se hundió en su humedad y Kate gimió en su cuello.

-Te quiero ahora, Rick.-Le susurro.

Y él la obedeció.

Kate noto como su dedo salía para dejar entrar el miembro de Castle.

Rick embistió profundamente haciéndola gritar, estuvieron unos segundos recuperándose de la sensación, cada uno acariciando al otro, hasta que el empezó a moverse con un ritmo decadente, que la hacía desesperarse por mas, pero que simplemente la estaba llevando al cielo.

La cadera de Castle se movía de forma lenta pero profunda, muy profunda. Podía sentirlo grueso y duro cada vez que estaba dentro y eso le encantaba, le encantaba la forma en la que él la poseía, le encantaba la forma en la que su cuerpo se adaptaba al de su novio, le encantaba la forma en la que sus cuerpos parecían encajar, como si fuesen uno solo.

Cada profunda embestida hacia combustión en su interior, incrementando el fuego que había comenzado a consumirla.

El la besaba con pasión, intentando acallar sus gritos, pero el placer que estaba sintiendo simplemente no podía ser acallado, porque se sentía viva, más viva que nunca.

Lo abrazo aun mas con sus piernas y sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda, bajando luego sensualmente hasta sus glúteos. Podía escucharlo gemir con cada embestida, y eso la excitaba aun mas, así que ella también comenzó a moverse, pero más rápido.

Pronto se volvió una lucha por el control, que los hizo acercarse a ambos al final, pero sobretodo a Kate, que estaba a punto de explotar. Y lo hizo en el momento en el que Castle le susurro al oído: "Eres magnifica, Kate."

Castle empujo aun más profundamente cuando la vio estallar en un devastador orgasmo, esto hizo que ella volviera a gritar. Se detuvo unos segundos y luego volvió a empujar profundamente y Kate estallo en otro grito gutural que lo hizo casi correrse.

-¿Mas?.-Le susurro a Kate de forma sensual, lamiéndole la oreja.

-Mas.- Respondió casi sin aliento.

Y entonces él comenzó a moverse más rápido, mucho más rápido, haciendo que sus respiraciones y sus gemidos también se aceleraran, pero cada vez que notaba que tanto su propio placer como el de Kate se acercaban a su fin paraba bruscamente, enloqueciéndola, torturándola, haciéndola enfurecer en medio del placer.

Kate gruño quejándose y haciéndolo reír mientras la besaba en los labios.

-Es usted muy impaciente, detective.

-Y tu eres…-Volvió a empujar profundamente y a moverse muy rápido haciéndola gritar.-¡Ahhh!.-Castle sintió como Kate lo tomaba del pelo, pero no de forma delicada, ni sutil, sino de una forma autoritaria.

-¿Qué? ¿Soy qué?.-Pregunto mordiéndola en el cuello, deteniéndose otra vez.

-Eres…eres…

-Dilo.

-Castle, maldita sea, no te pares.

El comenzó a moverse lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta volverte loca, Kate, ya deberías saberlo.

-Siempre me vuelves loca, ya deberías saberlo.

El la beso apasionadamente en los labios moviendo las caderas muy rápido una vez más y la sintió estallar en otro orgasmo bajo sus labios.

Y el finalmente se dejo ir, porque no podía aguantarlo más y porque las contracciones de Kate alrededor de su miembro lo volvieron loco.

El placer que sintió fue absoluta y complemente demencial, había aprendido hacia mucho que si alargabas el momento del orgasmo siempre era mejor, y cuando es con una mujer como la que tenia ahora entre sus brazos, mucho más.

Gruño aferrando una mano a la orilla de la piscina y la otra a la cadera de su novia y soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo mientras ella lo mordía en el cuello.

Luego de que Castle pasara algo de frío al ir dentro de la casa para traer algunas toallas que ellos en medio del subidón no se habían preocupado en llevarse a la piscina, ambos estaban recostados sobre una de las toallas, con otras toallas cubriendo sus cuerpo, abrazados, compartiendo un beso aquí y otro allá mientras miraban el cielo.

-¿Quieres que nos terminemos esa botella de tequila?.-Pregunto el acariciando el cabello de ella.

-No.-Rió.-Prefiero no pasar el día de mañana con resaca.

-Yo conozco remedios infalibles en contra de la resaca.

-¿Cómo es que eso no me sorprende?.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes, de mi época de juventud.

-Sí, cuando robabas caballos estando desnudo.

-Bueno, tú estabas desnuda hace un rato, corriendo por toda la casa, si mal no recuerdo.

Ella sonrió.

-Es lo que tiene ser la novia de Richard Castle.

-Mmm, me gusto como sonó eso.

-¿Qué?.

-Mi novia.

-Suena un poco adolescente.

-Suena estupendo.

Se miraron y se dieron un beso rápido sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tengo que decir por cierto, que lo de hace rato fue…increíble.-Comento ella acariciando con un dedo el abdomen de Castle.

Castle noto que se sonrojaba un poco y le acarició el pelo mojado.

-Lo sé, en la piscina todo es mejor.

-Nunca lo había hecho en una piscina.

-¿No?.

-No todos tenemos casas con una.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Pues ahora podemos venir a hacerlo aquí cada vez que quieras.

Kate rió entre dientes.

Se miraron una vez más y ella se acerco besándolo en los labios, pero esta vez su lengua entro en la boca de él, comenzando de nuevo con esa lujuriosa batalla de lenguas que habían tenido hacia solo un rato.

-¿Qué tal ahora fuera de la piscina?.-Le susurro colocándose sobre él.-Tampoco lo he hecho en la orilla de una.-Dijo sonriendo y quitando la toalla que tapaba la desnudez de él.

-Me parece una estu…-Gimió cuando su miembro acabó dentro de la boca de ella.-Estupendo.-Trago hondo y simplemente dejo que ella tomara el control esta vez.


	12. Chapter 12

Los labios de Castle en su cuello la hicieron estremecerse, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo hizo que arqueara el cuerpo para sentirlo más cerca, para sentir aun más su calor, su olor. Los labios de él recorrieron su mandíbula y ella sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Levanto las manos para acariciar su cabello pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que allí no había nadie y que el frio la estaba haciendo tiritar un poco. Abrió los ojos por completo y se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando.

Bueno, esto sí que era frustrante. Pensó al sentir el sudor en su piel y la sensación húmeda entre sus piernas. Se giro para abrazarse a su novio y quizás despertarlo para que le quitara el frio y las ganas. Pero se dio cuenta de que él no estaba allí.

Frunció el ceño apoyándose en un codo para mirar la hora. Eran las tres de la mañana. Se dijo que podría estar en el baño, pero desde que se habían mudado juntos nunca había visto a Castle levantarse en la madrugada para ir al baño. Todo lo contrario, era de los que dormían seguido toda la noche.

Se recostó de nuevo en la almohada y se seco el sudor del cuello con las manos. No era nada divertido despertarse de un sueño como ese y encontrar la cama vacía.

Había estado años haciéndolo. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, pero había soñado con Castle muchas veces. Sueños que antes, la hacían incluso sonrojarse. Y tenía que levantarse sola en su cama, tenía que abrazarse a sí misma porque no tenía los fuertes brazos de su novio para hacerlo, porque ella y Castle aun seguían en esa dance incansable. Pero ya no, ahora el estaba allí. Aunque en este caso estaba claro que no era así.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, todas las luces estaban apagadas exceptuando la luz del despacho de Castle. Entonces lo supo.

Estaba escribiendo.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco sin hacer ruido. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta en la semioscuridad y lo vio muy concentrado con la vista fija en la pantalla y sus dedos golpeando una y otra vez con un sonido constante y sin pausas, el teclado.

Estaba despeinado y tenía ojeras, pero la expresión de su rostro la hizo sonreír a medias. Estaba extasiado, estaba emocionado, casi como si hubiese tenido una iluminación divina.

Probablemente así se sentía, porque en la última semana Castle había estado quejándose de un pequeño bloqueo. Ella le había preguntado si era porque ya se había aburrido de ella y de Nikki Heat, a lo que Castle había contestado con una sonrisa y con un: "puedes intentarlo todo lo que quieras, Kate. No vas a librarte de mí".

Le había explicado que todos los escritores tenían sus épocas, y que él no era la excepción. Le había contado que antes de conocerla, había pasado por el peor bloqueo de toda su carrera, pero luego de aquella conversación que habían tenido ambos en la sala de interrogatorios en la que él le había dicho que estaría feliz de dejarse azotar por ella, había sido inmediato, había tenido esta idea, que fue creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en lo que hoy era Nikki Heat.

Y ella no se lo dijo, pero estaba más que feliz por ser su inspiración, su musa. Era algo que simplemente la hacía feliz, porque por mucho tiempo sus libros la ayudaron a superar las adversidades en su vida y en segundo lugar, porque le quería.

Le quería y ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no había segundos pensamientos. Solo estaba esto. Solo estaba el compartir con él cada día, cada instante de su vida, intentar comprender lo complicado que puede ser el amor. Sonrió aun más ampliamente porque cuando Castle le dijo en aquella ocasión aquello de que estaría feliz de dejar que ella lo azotara, nunca, ni en un millón de años ella se hubiese imaginado que estaría allí, mirándolo mientras le daba vida a esas palabras en la pantalla, mirándolo crear su obra de arte.

En ese momento el levanto la vista al notar la presencia de alguien allí y le sonrió a medias.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte.-Se disculpo ella.

Castle ladeo la cabeza.

-No me interrumpes.-Le dijo mirándola con cariño.

Castle adoró verla allí. Adoraba tenerla en casa, adoraba cada detalle que le recordara que ella estaba viviendo ahora con él. Como esa espuma de afeitar de color rosada y con una flor al lado del nombre. O los tampones que ahora estaban en el baño. O como el hecho de ir cada mañana a buscar la ropa que se pondría ese día y ver la enorme colección de zapatos de Kate.

Y además estaba el olor. El olor que Kate dejaba en cada habitación, pero sobretodo en el dormitorio. Allí cada cosa olía a ella, a cerezas y flores.

-¿Te he despertado?.-Le pregunto.

Kate negó con la cabeza, aunque luego puso una mueca.

-Bueno, la verdad es que algo así.-Dijo ella pensando en el sueño.

-Lo siento, es que tuve este sueño y fue increíble, fue como si los personajes me dijeran que hacer y entonces tuve de repente todas estas increíbles ideas, las cuales tuve que escribir en estos post-it, porque no quería encender mi pizarra y despertarte y….¿qué pasa?.-Dijo luego sonriendo al verla sonreír a ella.

Kate se adentro encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a él.

-Nada, es solo que me encanta escucharte hablar sobre lo que más te gusta hacer en el mundo.-Señalo la portátil con la cabeza.

-Ah, pero en eso te equivocas. Realmente lo que más me gusta hacer en el mundo es hacerte gritar cuando hacemos el amor. Esto sería lo segundo que más me gusta hacer en el mundo.

Kate rio.

-Yo también tuve un sueño…-Sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente sobre la madera del escritorio de Castle.

-¿Ah sí?.-Ella asintió acercándose más y sentándose en sus piernas.

-Pero te lo contare cuando me digas cual fue el tuyo.

El la rodeo con los brazos demasiado emocionado acerca de su sueño y su nueva inspiración como para sospechar nada acerca del contenido del sueño de Kate.

Castle le conto el sueño que incluía asaltos y conspiraciones, y un poco de acción. Kate leyó unas líneas de lo que el había escrito y le dio su opinión general. A Castle no le importaba que ella opinara, de hecho, se lo pedía de vez en cuando. Además, ¿Quién mejor que su fan numero uno para decirle si iba bien o mal?, porque aunque ella no lo aceptara, Castle sabia lo mucho que disfrutaba sus libros.

-Bueno, es tu turno, ¿Qué has soñado? ¿Ha sido un mal sueño?.

Ella se giro aun sentada sobre sus piernas para mirarlo.

-La verdad es que no, lo que ha estado mal ha sido despertarme de él y no encontrarte a mi lado.-Su rostro se acerco al de Rick.-He soñado contigo.

-¿Ah sí?

-…encima de mí.

Lo sintió revolverse debajo de su cuerpo y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Y que mas?.

-Y me besabas así…-Sus labios besaron el cuello del escritor que se estremeció.-Y así…-Siguieron su camino hasta el mentón de Castle y terminaron en su boca.

Sus lenguas se unieron en un segundo y noto las manos de él aferrándose a su rostro, para poseer su boca más profundamente. Ella se aferro a sus hombros y gimió debajo de su boca sin poderlo evitar.

Luego se separo bruscamente de él y lo miro a los ojos.

-Pero veo que estás ocupado…así que…-Intento ponerse de pie pero Castle se lo impidió.

-No, realmente necesito un poco de investigación para el siguiente capítulo.-Le susurro muy cerca de los labios.

Kate sonrió echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para eliminar la cercanía.

-¿Estás seguro, Castle?, no quiero inte…-Lo vio colocarse de pie cogiéndola a ella en el proceso para colocarla sobre el escritorio.

Coloco la portátil a un lado mientras la besaba de nuevo profundamente y sonrió.

-Estoy seguro, detective.

-¿Heat?.-El se sorprendió por aquello pero le siguió el juego al verla sonreír.

-Sí, detective Heat.-Le susurro comenzando a quitarle la enorme camiseta que usaba Kate para dormir.

Sus labios se perdieron enseguida en los pechos desnudos de su novia, o más bien, de la detective Heat y ella rio metiendo los dedos en el sedoso cabello de él.

Caslte sintió las pequeñas manos de ella quitándole la camiseta gris y bajando luego con rapidez su pantalón de pijama.

-Guau, señor Rook, veo que está emocionado de verme.-Le dijo ella mordiéndole el labio al ver la inminente erección de su novio.

Eso hizo reír a carcajadas a Castle.

-Oh, querida Nikki, no tienes ni idea de cuánto.-Kate noto que Castle entraba en su interior y se dijo mentalmente que estaba tan concentrada en los labios de Castle sobre sus pechos, que no había notado que él ya le había quitado las bragas.

Ah, adoraba lo que Castle podía hacerle a su mente y a su cuerpo.

-¿Castle?.

-¿Si?.-La respiración de él se escuchaba forzada por la sensación de tener la humedad de Kate apretandolo.

Kate gimió cuando él empezó a moverse con cadencia, casi torturándola.

-Como pongas esto en el libro, te matare.

El sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

-Entendido.

Y ambos gimieron al unísono mientras sus bocas volvían a encontrarse.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate salió de la ducha, y se seco el cuerpo mojado mientras se miraba en el espejo. Era sábado por la mañana y como cada sábado era día de footing. Castle le había dicho que la acompañaría porque había notado que tenía un poco de barriguilla. Ella le había comentado que no le importaba, que para ella seguía estando bien, pero él insistió en que Richard Castle tenía una imagen que mantener.

Se rio aplicando la crema hidratante en el cuerpo y abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza.

-Castle, son las siete en punto, te dije que me iba a las siete y media.

-Mmm…-Fue la respuesta escueta de su novio que revolvió su enorme cuerpo desnudo en las sabanas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y limpio el espejo que se había vuelto a empañar. Luego se coloco la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y entro en la habitación.

Castle tenía la boca abierta y había estirado ambos brazos abarcando toda la cama. Además desde esa posición podía ver debajo de las sabanas la erección con la que se había levantado esa mañana. Volvió a reír y se dijo que, la mejor parte de que ahora vivieran juntos, era que, luego de tener un día largo y tortuoso en la comisaria, ambo venían a casa, tomaban una copa de vino, cenaban, veían una película, hacían el amor, o simplemente hablaban y se quedaban dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Ya no tenía que volver a una casa vacía, a comer comida recalentada y a dormir en una cama fría.

Claro que no todo era color de rosa. A veces discutían. Por cosas estúpidas de hecho. Como a quien le tocaba lavar los platos esa noche o como Castle tenía la manía de dejar papeles y post it, por todos lados con notas e ideas e incluso diálogos que se le ocurrían en medio del día o la noche.

Pero ella estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse y el también parecía estarse a acostumbrando a que ya no hubiese mucho espacio en el closet que ambos compartían porque su colección de tacones iba en aumento.

"Emmm, Kate…creo que tendremos que hacer una habitación para tus zapatos, solo para ellos".

Había dicho y ella había sonreído.

Y bueno también estaba el hecho de que Castle se portaba como un niño de 10 años con sus helicópteros y sus autos a control remoto, pero eso era una parte que ella había aprendido a amar hacia mucho.

Miro de nuevo la cama y lo escucho roncar. Se quito la toalla que tenía alrededor del cuerpo y la lanzo a la cara de Rick. Este se sobresalto y levanto la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz.

Castle pestañeo varias veces y todo lo que pudo ver fue el culo perfecto y redondo de Kate mientras buscaba unas bragas en el cajón. Noto que se giraba y lo miraba mientras se las ponía.

-Bien, estas despierto. Tienes veinte minutos para estar listo.

-¿Qué?.-Dijo confundido y además distraído por los pechos de ella.

-Me dijiste que querías hacer footing conmigo ¿no?.

-Pero es temprano y es sábado…-Se quejo.

-Es lo que te dije y me dijiste que ponerte en forma no tenía horario.

Le comento ella colocándose el sostén deportivo y luego caminando hasta donde guardaba su ropa de deporte.

Castle suspiro deseando no haberle comentado nada a Kate, de todas formas no necesitaba ejercitarse demasiado ¿verdad?, es decir, si que había cogido un par de kilos, pero aun seguía siendo muy apuesto y Kate parecía estar satisfecha. De repente la imagen de Josh le vino a la mente. El seguro que si se ejercitaba, probablemente a diario, probablemente con Kate…

-Oye Kate…

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Castle.

-¿Josh iba a hacer footing contigo?.-Kate frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?.

-Estaba bastante fuerte ¿no?.

-Si, pero casi nunca podía ir a hacer footing conmigo porque estaba más en el hospital que fuera.

-¿Y cómo se mantenía?.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Iba al gimnasio.

-¿Te gustaría que me pusiera así?, todo musculito.

-Me gustaría que movieras el culo si de verdad me vas a acompañar, te quedan quince minutos.

-Vale, vale.-Se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño.

-Y espero que hayas estado soñando conmigo.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa recordando el bulto que había visto debajo de las sabanas.

-¿Qué?.

-Ya sabes…

-Ah, sí, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo…

-Castle…

El rio desde el baño.

-Pero probablemente era contigo, cariño.

Ella sonrió de nuevo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Voy a preparar algo de café. No tardes.

-Vale.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al parque, eran pasadas las ocho, Kate se dijo que no iba a molestarse por haber llegado tarde por culpa de Castle. Al fin y al cabo pronto tendría su venganza, pensó divertida.

Comenzaron a un ritmo suave, así que Castle pudo mantenerlo durante un rato, pero ella aumento la velocidad dejándolo un poco atrás. Se distrajo por unos minutos y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba bastante lejos de él y Castle estaba prácticamente caminando.

-Venga, Castle.-El reacciono comenzando a correr hasta alcanzarla.

-Esto…no…esto no se siente bien…-Dijo Castle casi sin aliento.

Sentía un calor muy doloroso en el pecho y sentía que las piernas no iban a mantenerlo de pie mucho tiempo.

-Pero si solo llevamos diez minutos…

-Creo que…no llegare a más…-Dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Kate rio entre dientes.

-Venga.-Le dio una palmada en el culo.-Tu puedes, mantén la mente en blanco y concéntrate en seguir.

-Para…ti…es fácil…decirlo…

-Para ti también lo será, solo que no ahora mismo.-Dijo divertida.

El sintió como el calor en su pecho seguía aumentando y como cada vez era más difícil dejar entrar aire en sus pulmones. Se maldijo una y otra vez por haber siquiera sugerido el venir a hacer esto. El no lo necesitaba. Era un escritor por amor a Cristo. Un escritor que lo único que necesitaba era sentarse a escribir y a nadie le importaría como lucia.

Comenzó a quedarse detrás de Kate otra vez y se fijo como la mayoría de los hombres que estaban alrededor la miraban. Claro, con esos pantalones era normal que la miraran. Y quizás esa era la razón por la que el había querido hacer esto.

Se detuvo colocando las manos en las rodillas para aspirar aire desesperadamente.

El era diez años mayor que Kate, y si además descuidaba su aspecto físico no tendría mucha ventaja. Aunque, la verdad es que pensar de esa forma era una tontería porque tenía claro que Kate le quería y que disfrutaba de el tal y como era. Pero como siempre el orgullo masculino era un duro contrincante, y el simplemente quería verse bien para ella ¿era eso un crimen?, no, lo que era un crimen era venir a torturarse a sí mismo de esta forma a estas horas de la mañana.

-¿Ya está? ¿Te has dado por vencido?.-Kate apareció dando saltitos a su lado, al parecer había completado una vuelta más mientras él seguía sufriendo allí.

-No creo que esto sea para mí.

-Venga, una vuelta más.

-Creo que eso no va a pasar.

-¿Cuál es el punto de venir a correr entonces?.

-Creo que la única actividad física que disfruto es hacerte el amor, me quedare con esa.

Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras seguía moviéndose.

-Además, la única razón por la que quería ponerme en forma eres tú.

-¿Yo?.

-Mírate, toda buenorra, sí, yo tengo mi guapura pero creo que está pasando mi momento.

Kate rio ruidosamente.

-Castle, no tienes que ponerte en forma por mi.-Suspiro.-Venga tomemos un descanso.-Le estiro la mano y cuando Castle la tomo se acerco a él besándolo en los labios.-Si quieres ponerte en forma hazlo por ti, por salud o por lo que quieras. No por mi.- Bebió un poco de agua y lo miro aun divertida.-A mi me gustas tal y como eres.

-¿Enserio?, ¿aunque tenga diez años mas que tú?.

-Eso nunca ha sido un problema.- Frunció el ceño. -¿A qué viene todo esto?. Siempre pensé que eras bastante narcisista…

El puso una cara rara.

-Oh dios mío está pasando.-Kate levanto las cejas en forma interrogante.-La crisis…la crisis que le da a los hombres a los cuarenta. Ya sabes cuando dejan a sus esposas y se van con alguien diez o veinte años más joven y se compran un Ferrari rojo.-Luego arrugo la frente.-Claro que ya el Ferrari lo tengo y mi novia ya tiene diez años menos…

-Castle.-Kate lo detuvo.-Deja de decir tonterías. Nadie está teniendo ninguna crisis y tú solo estas un poco inseguro como todas las personas normales en el mundo. – Lo miro con cariño.-Pero no quiero que pienses que voy a dejar de quererte por algo tan superficial como tu apariencia.

-¿No fue eso lo que te enamoro perdidamente?.

-Bueno, al principio…-Rio.-No, no fue eso.-Le acaricio la mejilla. Luego se puso seria.-Espera, ¿eso fue lo que te enamoro de mi?.

-Bueno, por supuesto, ¿no pensaras que me enamore de tu extraordinaria y magnifica personalidad verdad?.-Dijo en tono de broma y ella le dio un cachete cariñoso.

-No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras solo porque piensas que dejaras de gustarme. Porque no solo me gustas de la manera en la que ya eres, sino que te amo.-El sonrió.-¿Vale?.

-Vale.

-Pero ya que has venido, vas a mover ese culito tuyo y vas a correr.

-Pero…

-Si me atrapas, tendremos sexo donde tú quieras hoy.

A él se le ilumino la mirada y la vio empezando a correr.

-Empieza a correr, Castle.-Le dijo corriendo bastante rápido.

El suspiro y se puso en marcha.

Rick entro en su casa, había sido un día agotador en la comisaria. El caso en el que estaban trabajando era uno de esos muy duros que involucraban el asesinato de una chica de solo dieciséis años y unos padres desesperados por conseguir algo de justicia. Aunque no lo dijera, había visto a Kate bastante afectada, quizás por lo horroroso del crimen o quizás porque la había notado algo sensible esos días.

-¿Madre?.-Lo primero que vio fue a Martha sentada en la cocina leyendo un libro.

-¡Richard!.-Esta le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Cuándo has regresado?, hubiese ido a recogerte al aeropuerto…

Pocos días después de que Kate se mudara, Martha se había ido de viaje con unas amigas a unas islas paradisiacas. Castle noto que estaba un poco más morena y que tenía un semblante fantástico, como si se hubiese quitado unos cuantos años de encima.

Se acerco abrazándola.

-Tonterías. Sabía que estarías ocupado y no quería molestarte…

-¿Molestarme…?.

Martha levanto la mano dando por concluido el tema.

-¿Dónde está Katherine?.

-Se quedo un rato más en la comisaria. Estamos trabajando en un caso un tanto…delicado.-Dijo sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Oh entiendo.- Sonrió luego.-Bueno ¿te importa si me quedo a cenar?.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te quedas a cenar?, tu vives aquí…

-No, ya no.

Castle la miro confuso.

-¿Cómo?.

-Oh cielo, la única razón por la que aun estaba aquí, además de por quererte como a nadie, claro está, era porque desde que Alexis se fue a la universidad no quería que te quedaras completamente solo. Se de esa tendencia que tienes a veces a sumergirte en tu escritura y olvidarte incluso de ducharte…-Suspiro.-Pero ahora que Kate esta aquí no tengo de que preocuparme.

-No, pero no tienes porque…

-Ya está arreglado. Moira y yo nos iremos a vivir juntas. Oh, será como en los viejos tiempos.-Dijo entusiasmada.

Moira era una de las amigas con las que se había ido de viaje y era una vieja amiga de Martha. Y por vieja él no se refería a la edad, solo que sabía que ella y su madre se conocían desde hacia muchísimos años.

-¿Estás segura?, sabes que esta es tu casa puedes quedarte aquí, de verdad, estoy seguro de que a Kate no le importa…

-Oh claro que no. Esa chica es un amor.-Dijo divertida.- Además esto no significa que no me veras por aquí.-Se encogió de hombros.-Es solo que ambos os merecéis privacidad, eso es todo.

-Nunca pensé que te escucharía hablando sobre privacidad justamente a ti…

-Richard…-El rio divertido.

-Es broma, madre.-Sonrió.-Si de verdad es lo que deseas entonces me parece bien.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Ahora ¿Qué te parece si preparamos un poco de pasta con esa salsa de maíz que se ha convertido en mi especialidad?.

-Me parece una excelente idea.-Le dijo quitándose el saco y comenzando a arremangarse la camisa negra.

Castle tenía ciertos sentimientos encontrados. Siempre había bromeado con su madre acerca de lo poco que disfrutaba que ella viviera en su casa. Pero ambos sabían que era solo eso, una broma. Le encantaba tenerla allí, por dios era su madre, y él la adoraba. Ya ella se había ido una vez cuando se había mudado con Chet, pero esas habían sido otras circunstancias. Esta vez se iba para darle espacio a él. Porque ella sabía que Kate no era alguien que estaba de paso en su vida.

-Y supongo que las cosas con Katherine están bien ¿no?.-Comento Martha mientras cortaba los ajos y Castle sacaba una lata de maíz de la despensa.

-Mejores que nunca.-Dijo con media sonrisa.-Ya sabes, ambos estamos bastante comprometidos.

-Bueno, eso no es verdad.

Castle frunció el ceño y se giro para mirarla. Ella noto su mirada y lo miro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que nadie está comprometido con nadie hasta que no hayan anillos de por medio.-Le dijo moviendo los dedos de la mano izquierda con gracia.-Pero claro esa soy yo y mi anticuado pensamiento…-Dijo indiferente.

Castle frunció el ceño pensativo.

-Supongo que tienes razón pero…estamos muy bien, no sé, no se me había ocurrido. Supongo que es una opción muy posible…

-¿Lo es?.-El pareció aun mas confundido.-Digo, ¿lo habéis hablado?.

-Bueno, no directamente…-Frunció aun más el ceño.-La verdad es que no lo hemos hablado.-Martha alzo ambas manos.

-Si estáis felices tal como estáis entonces no le des mas vuelta. Pero eso es lo que yo pienso, no hay compromiso sin un anillo.

Ambos escucharon que alguien abría la puerta y vieron a Kate llegar con una cara muy seria, pero que cambio inmediatamente cuando vio a Martha.

-¡Katherine!.

-¡Hola!.-Ambas se abrazaron sonrientes.-¿Qué tal el viaje?.

-Oh, fantástico. No quería regresar. Aquello era magnifico. La playa, el sol…-Suspiro nostálgica.-Tu estas magnifica.-Le dijo mirándola.

Kate se había cortado el pelo, no demasiado, unos cuantos dedos, y lo tenía de nuevo mucho más oscuro.

-Gracias.-Dijo sonrojándose.

Se acerco a Castle y le dio un beso rápido.

-¿Todo bien?.-Le pregunto el muy bajito.

Ella asintió.

-Creo que nos estamos acercando.-Le dijo sabiendo que él se refería al caso.

-Lo atraparemos.-Le dijo dejando a un lado los instrumentos de cocina y acariciándole el pelo.

-Lo sé, pero es…por alguna razón este caso me recuerda al de mi madre.

El la miro con cariño y la beso dulcemente.

-Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido hoy. Mañana será otro día.-Kate miro los ojos azules de su novio y sonrió.

Castle tenía el poder de tranquilizarla con su mirada cariñosa y su voz tranquila. Esa era una de las cosa que mas amaba de él.

Se dio cuenta de que habían estado mirándose durante segundos bajo la atenta mirada de Martha así que se aparto mirándola con media sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿Qué estamos preparando aquí?.-Pregunto al ver a ambos con delantales e instrumentos de cocina.

-Mi especialidad, pasta con salsa de maíz…

-Eso se escucha delicioso. Supongo que no os importara un par de manos extra.

-Claro que no.-Respondió Castle pasando a su lado, pero dándole antes un beso cariñoso en la sien.

Ello lo miro y supo que definitivamente quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, con esta familia.


	14. Chapter 14

Rick aspiro el olor del pelo de su novia que estaba recostada en su pecho, profundamente dormida, mientras ambos estaban tumbados en el sofá y mientras él leía el último libro de Stephen King.

Suspiro contento. Esto si era un buen domingo por la tarde. Prácticamente no habían hecho nada desde que se habían levantado, y es que el último caso los había dejado agotados, sobre todo a Kate; sabía que ella estaba agotada emocionalmente hablando. Así que luego de haber comido comida Tailandesa a domicilio porque ninguno quería cocinar, él le había dicho que leería por fin el libro que había postergado toda la semana, y Kate sin decir una palabra, se tumbo a su lado, lo abrazo, y lo dejo leer mientras él sentía como con cada respiración ella se quedaba dormida.

Aparto la vista de las atrapantes palabras del maestro Stephen King (había coincidido con él en diversos eventos y la verdad es que era un tío muy majo) y miro el rostro de Kate. Dios la amaba tanto. Quizás su madre tenía razón, quizás era hora de dar el siguiente paso. El y Kate no habían hablado el tema directamente, pero algo le decía que era el momento, que era ahora o nunca, que esa mujer que tenía en sus brazos era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, hasta que ambos tuviesen el pelo blanco. Y quería que ella tuviera su hijo…sus hijos.

Sus labios se fueron incontrolablemente hasta la cabeza de ella besándole el cabello con delicadeza para no despertarla.

Volvió su atención al libro y suspiro nuevamente.

Unos minutos después la sintió revolverse en sus brazos así que la miro, ella levanto el rostro sin apartarse un milímetro de su pecho y le sonrió.

-¿Estas a gusto?.-Le pregunto el divertido.

Ella aun medio adormilada asintió y su mano se metió debajo de la camiseta de Castle acariciándolo.

-Bastante.-Suspiro y le levanto aun más la camiseta comenzando a dejarle besos en el abdomen.

-Me alegro.-Rio él.

-¿Qué tal el libro?.-Pregunto distraída acariciando la piel de él con su nariz y sus labios.

-Pues la verdad es que creo que me va a gustar bastante.

-Y a mí me gusta estar aquí, calentita.

Castle le sonrió.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que hoy no hemos hecho nada?.

-Sí que hemos hecho...-Levanto la vista colocando la barbilla en el pecho de él.-Hemos comido y…emm…

Castle rio entre dientes.

-Está genial no hacer nada a veces.

Le acaricio el pelo.

-Si.-Sonrió ella a medias.

-Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre. Contigo aquí, con tu olor…-Le beso el pelo.-Me encanta como hueles siempre, ¿Cómo lo haces?.

-No lo sé, ¿me ducho todos los días?.

Dijo ella riendo.

-En ese caso tendré que probar eso de ducharse todos los días también.

-Que marrano eres, Castle.

-Pero así me quieres, ¿a que si?.

Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si te digo que si no te ducharas mas ¿verdad?.

-Que bien me conoces.

Ambos rieron entre dientes.

-Kate…-Ella se había acomodado de nuevo en el pecho de él, demasiado extasiada, demasiado cómoda de estar en sus brazos.

-¿Mmm?.

-¿Te imaginas tu vida conmigo?.

Ella se quedo quieta unos segundos, y luego levanto la vista mirándolo.

-Eso espero.

-No quiero que te vayas nunca, ¿sabes?.

-No me iré. Espero que tú tampoco lo hagas.

-Nunca.-Le acaricio el pelo y ella trepo colocándose sobre él para besarlo.

Kate empezó a dejar besos en el pecho de él y Castle se dio cuenta de que la mano de ella se metía dentro de sus pantalones de pijama.

Castle gimió graciosamente.

-Creo que estas buscando evidencias en el sitio equivocado detective.

Kate había tomado su miembro con la mano y lo acariciaba de manera gentil, de arriba abajo, sabiendo exactamente lo que hacía.

Kate siempre sabía lo que hacía, y eso a Castle lo excitaba como a nadie.

-Creo que no.-Sonrió con su rostro muy cerca del de su novio.-¿Sabes?, siempre me he preguntado algo.-Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con esa mirada maliciosa, con la mirada de alguien que sabe que tiene el control.

-¿Qué?.-Castle había dejado caer el libro a un lado, Stephen King no podía competir con esto.

-¿Alguna vez…?.-Le bajo aun mas los pantalones de pijama y se irguió acercando aun más el rostro al de Castle, pero sin dejar de acariciarlo.-¿Te has tocado pensando en mi?.-Se mordió el labio divertido.

-Tocado…¿en qué sentido?.-Volvió a gemir.

-Ya sabes en qué sentido.

-Puede…

Ella sonrió aun más maliciosamente.

-Es una respuesta de sí o no, Castle.-Ella seguía acariciándolo y ya Castle tenía una erección que presionaba hinchada la mano de Kate.

-Por supuesto que lo he hecho.-Dijo el mirándole los labios.-Estuve esperándote por cuatro años, ¿tú qué crees?.

Kate sonrió de una forma tan sensual que el acerco los labios a los de ella instintivamente, pero ella alejo el rostro sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿En qué pensabas?.

-¿Qué?.-El había comenzado a respirar de manera entrecortada.

-¿En qué pensabas cuando te tocabas?.

-Kate, ¿Qué estás haciendo?.-El estaba completamente extasiado en sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus caricias.

-Haciendo algo en nuestro domingo libre.- Sintió la nariz de Kate rozando la suya.

-Pues puede que hoy sea el día en el que me de un infarto…

-Ni lo sueñes, antes vas a decirme que cosas te imaginabas.

-¿Cómo voy a…?.-Ella había comenzado a mover la mano más rápido.-No puedo pensar. No contigo haciendo eso…dios Kate para…-Gimió.

-¿Quieres que pare de verdad?.-Ella se detuvo.

Luego rio entre dientes y lo beso en los labios como consolación de esa placentera tortura, pero fue un beso fugaz que lo dejo sediento de mas.

-¿Quieres saber en qué pensaba, enserio?.

-Sí, dímelo.-Dijo picara.

El sonrió a medias y le acaricio el rostro, estaba demasiado excitado como para dejar pasar el tema.

-Una vez imagine que venias a mi casa, justo como hiciste la noche en la que tu y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez, pero no estabas mojada, tenias el pelo arrebatadoramente precioso y simplemente te abriste el abrigo y estabas…

-¿Desnuda?.-Ella recorrió la boca de Castle con un dedo.

Dios. Amaba cuando ella hacia estas cosas, cuando lo tomaba de improvisto volviendo loco, completamente loco.

-Totalmente desnuda.-Dijo él con un suspiro mirando de nuevo sus labios, y evocando aquella imagen con la que había fantaseado más de una vez.

El cuerpo desnudo de Kate, con sus pechos firmes, su abdomen plano, sus sensuales piernas y su intimidad, esperando por él, solo por él.

Claro que ahora la realidad superaba con creces a sus fantasías. Pero si que había fantaseado con ella, oh sí. Muchas veces, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a confesarle.

Kate lo tenía hechizado desde hacia muchísimo tiempo.

Castle tenía la polla tan dura que la sentía completamente pegada en su propio vientre. Solo Kate y sus hechizos, sus palabras y sus besos podían hacer que perdiera el control de esa manera.

-¿Y cómo sabias como lucia desnuda?.-Ella había comenzando a acariciarle el pelo sin dejar de mirarlo de esa forma arrebatadora.

-Esa es la ventaja de ser un escritor y tener buena imaginación.

Ella lo beso sensualmente en los labios, prologando el beso esta vez, dejándolo aun mas excitado.

-¿Y luego que hacía?.-Le susurro separándose de los labios de Castle.

-Luego me besabas, y me decías que me deseabas.

-¿Si?.-Ella volvió a besarlo arrebatadoramente.-Te deseo, Rick. Te deseo tanto que mi piel arde, quiero que me folles. Fóllame.-Le susurro aun devorando los labios de Castle, besando luego su mandíbula.

Castle no podía creer que ella estuviera cumpliendo su fantasía.

-Me vas a matar, Katherine.

Ella le sonrió una vez mas y él se coloco de lado para quedar frente a ella, su mano se metió debajo de la camiseta de Kate y acaricio sus senos bajando luego hasta meterse dentro de sus pantaloncillos. Localizó el punto más sensible en la entrepierna de ella y comenzó a mover su dedo medio sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Kate gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué más? ¿Qué más hacia?.-Insistió ella, excitada por las palabras y los de dedos de él.

-Luego te besaba y te hacía el amor allí, en la pared.

La beso profundamente otra vez y movió la cadera hacia delante instintivamente, demasiado deseoso de poseerla.

Sin embargo Kate parecía muy entretenida torturándolo, porque se separo una vez más y enredo los dedos en el cabello de él gimiendo por el placer que Castle le suministraba con sus dedos.

Ella saco la mano de Rick de dentro de sus pantaloncillos y él se dio cuenta que había comenzado a quitárselos.

-Llévame allí y hazme el amor.-Le susurro y Castle tardo dos segundos en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo la cogió en sus brazos y Kate lo rodeo con ambas piernas, podía sentir como su polla rozaba la entrada del cuerpo de ella y deseo poder empujar, empujar una y otra vez hasta sentirla retorcerse entre sus brazos.

Cuando la coloco contra la pared ella rio divertida y excitada.

El simplemente se hundió en ella y la escucho gritar mientras se aferraba a sus hombros.

Sus labios succionaron el cuello de Kate mientras embestía violentamente y los gemidos de ambos aumentaban.

Sintió las uñas de ella clavarse en la parte de atrás de su cuello y aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas al mismo tiempo que la besaba en los labios con una pasión arrebatadora. Kate cogió su labio inferior mordiéndolo con sus dientes, y luego le sonrió.

El olor de su cuerpo lo embriago y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de su miembro deslizándose en el interior de ella y de como ella lo recibía apretándolo, reteniéndolo para hacer el momento más placentero.

Abrió los ojos mirando los ojos de ella y en ese momento de intimidad, como en tantos otros que ya habían compartido, vio su alma. Vio a la mujer con la que quería un futuro. Vio a su musa, vio a su diosa.

Vio a su mujer.

-Eres mía.-Dijo sin más, deteniéndose, deteniéndose para contemplarla.-Eres mía, Kate.

-Y tú eres mío.-Dijo ella y busco sus labios besándolo.

Castle comenzó a embestir de una forma muy profunda y entonces ella estallo convulsionando entre sus brazos, entre gemidos y gritos que hicieron que el final de Rick llegara casi al mismo tiempo, elevándolo, llevando placer a cada rincón de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se derramaba entre gemidos.

Tuvo que soltar las piernas de Kate porque luego de ese devastador placer sus músculos se relajaron tanto que si no lo hacia la dejaría caer.

La soltó sutilmente mientras la besaba en el rostro, incapaz de separarse, incapaz de dejarla ir, empapándose con su sudor.

Ella se abrazo a él, compartiendo el momento, compartiendo las emociones.

-Cásate conmigo, Kate.-Dijo el impulsivamente en el oído de ella.

Y sintió como Kate se ponía rígida en sus brazos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews de verdad! :) y perdón si tardo mucho en actualizar!**

* * *

Kate se separo del cuerpo de Castle y lo miro a los ojos. No estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

-¿Qué?.

El pareció divertido y le acaricio le mejilla.

-No quiero estar nunca lejos de ti, te quiero siempre a mi lado, Kate, por favor di que sí.

Ella pestañeo varias veces sintiéndose de pronto incomoda con el hecho de que de la cintura para abajo estaba desnuda.

Camino hasta donde había dejado los shorts y las bragas y se lo puso con rapidez girándose luego para mirar a Castle que también se había subido los pantalones de pijama. Ella intento decir algo pero las palabras no le salían. Su cabeza era un lio, quería decir tantas cosas a la vez que simplemente tomo aire y se apoyo en el sofá.

-Espero que no estés bromeando con esto…

-¿Qué?, no.-El se acerco a ella y Kate levanto la vista mirándolo allí, con esa cara de sufrimiento, pensando que ella iba a rechazar su propuesta.

Eso la hizo sonreír y lo vio frunciendo el ceño confundido.

-Castle, estás loco ¿lo sabías?.

-Lo he sabido toda la vida, pero gracias por aclararlo.-Se rasco la cabeza.-¿Estoy en problemas? No era el momento ¿verdad?.-Suspiro.

Ella seguía sonriendo.

-Estaba claro que no era el momento, creo que aun estaba experimentando un orgasmo cuando lo soltaste pero…-La cara de él se contrajo y ella se puso de pie abrazándolo por la cintura.-Por estas cosas es que te amo, porque eres impulsivo, porque eres apasionado y porque eres simplemente tu. Aunque a veces me provoque pegarte en la cabeza.

El estaba ahora aun mas confundido.

-¿Eso qué significa?.

-Significa que si vuelves a hacer una cosa así te castigare sin sexo durante una semana.

El bufo.

-No aguantaras.

-¿Quieres probar?.

Castle negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Pero Kate, creo que se te está olvidando algo…

-Ah sí.-Se puso de puntillas y lo beso en los labios.-Siempre.-Le dijo luego sonriendo.

-¿Eso es un sí?.

-Es mejor que un sí.

El rio entre dientes.

-Tú eres mejor que un sí.

-Lo soy.

-Te amo, Kate.

-Te amo, Richard. -Metió las manos en el pelo de él despeinándolo.

El la cogió por la cintura besándola en los labios.

Luego la tomo de la mano, se sentó en el sofá y la colocó en su regazo.

-Vamos a hacer una fiesta enorme…

-Nada de fiestas enormes, algo intimo.

-Pero no te casas con Richard Castle todos los días, Kate.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Intimo.

El suspiro.

-Término medio.

-Intimo.

Luego el simplemente sonrió y comenzó a reír entre dientes.

-Da igual, vas a ser mi esposa y eso es todo lo que importa.

Volvió a besarla y se miraron sonrientes durante varios segundos, saboreando ese momento de felicidad, ese momento de euforia de saber que compartirían sus vidas para siempre.

Ella volvió a besarlo y luego rozo su nariz con la de Castle.

-Sin embargo, creo que una fiesta a lo grande es la mejor idea.- Soltó el de repente.

-Castle…-Ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

Castle rio.

-Estaba bromeando.-Dijo sonriendo.- Lo que tú quieras.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?.

-Siempre.

-Lo único que quiero es a ti.

Dijo y el la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Soy todo suyo, detective.

-¿Si?.-El asintió sonriente.-Es hora de ir a la sala de interrogatorios entonces, señor.

El la levanto en sus brazos y Kate grito riendo por la sorpresa.

-Sera un placer.-Dijo él mientras corría hacia la habitación y ella simplemente reía.

* * *

Kate entro en aquel lugar decorado de manera armoniosa, en donde los colores predominantes eran el blanco y el azul. Ella nunca había estado en aquel café, pero Lanie había insistido en que el clima era genial y que allí se podía estar tranquilamente durante horas. Diviso a su amiga en una de las zonas que estaban adornadas con sofás blancos, con unas pequeñas mesas ovaladas, muy modernas, con una planta en medio que Kate no pudo identificar. Sin embargo era una flor muy hermosa, de color purpura.

Lanie le hizo señas con la mano y Kate le sonrió a medias acercándose. Tenía un mostrador amplio y moderno a la derecha y al fondo habían unas cuantas mesas.

-Hey, chica.- Lanie se puso de pie para abrazar a su amiga.

-Hola, Lai.-Se sentó al frente de la forense.

-Me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedirte ya el café, espero que no esté frio.-Le dijo señalando una taza de un muy fino material, de color blanca.

Kate tomo el café y le dio un sorbo, estaba exquisito y con la temperatura adecuada.

-Está perfecto, gracias.-Le dijo con media sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿vas a soltarlo o tengo que sacártelo yo?.

Kate sonrió tontamente, su amiga la conocía mejor que ella misma.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo algo que contarte?.

-Porque prácticamente todo tu cuerpo me dice que te mueres por soltarlo.

Kate se mordió el labio y tomo aire mostrándole la mano izquierda a Lanie.

-¡¿Eso es…?!.-Comenzó a decir la forense con los ojos como platos. Kate rio y asintió.-¡Oh dios mío!, esto sí que no me lo esperaba.- Cogió la mano de Kate para apreciar el diamante con precisión.-Es gigante.-Dijo encantada.

-Sí, ya sabes cómo es Castle.-Dijo Kate poniendo los ojos blancos.

En realidad había sido algo bastante romántico lo que Castle había hecho para darle el anillo, o bueno algo así.

Una mañana el estaba preparando el desayuno mientras ella se bebía un café y leía el periódico.

Cuando había terminado el café, se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito al fondo de la taza.

Frunció el ceño y lo miro más de cerca.

"Porque eres mi inspiración, mi musa y mi amor. Te amo."

Con un corazón debajo.

Miro a Castle y lo vio sonriéndole con una cajita en la mano.

-Iba a meter el anillo en el café, pero luego tuve una imagen perturbadora de ti ahogándote con el…

-Muy romántico, Castle.

El rio acercándose y cogió la mano de ella.

-Siento no habértelo dado antes.

-Te dije que no era necesario.

-La prometida de Richard Castle no va por la vida sin un anillo.

Lo introdujo en el dedo de Kate y ella casi suelta una exclamación.

-Castle esto es enorme.

-Te lo mereces.

Ella sonrió ampliamente dándole un pico rápido.

-Gracias.

Le acaricio los hombros, estaba guapísimo con una sudadera negra y el pelo despeinado.

Dios, cuanto lo amaba.

-Puedes agradecerme luego…-Le dijo mirándola lascivamente.

-¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa?.

-¿Contigo cerca?, imposible.-Dijo juguetón.

Ella puso una mueca y el rio.

-Te amo.-Le dijo él besándole la frente y volviendo a concentrarse en el desayuno.

Kate miro la cara de felicidad de su amiga y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me alegro tanto por vosotros…¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo te lo pidió? Quiero detalles. ¿Lo saben ya los chicos?.

Kate bebió un sorbo de su café y las imágenes de Castle haciéndole el amor contra la pared la hicieron sonreír secretamente.

-En realidad fue un momento bastante espontaneo, simplemente lo pregunto. Y no, aun no lo sabe nadie más que tú y Martha.

-¿Qué? ¿Sin aviones ni helicópteros?, eso no es típico de Castle. –Dijo sorprendida. Pero luego hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia. -Tenemos que preparar todo. ¡Oh! Y de la despedida de soltera me encargo yo, por supuesto.

-No creo que…

Lanie levanto la mano.

-Y tiene que ser una boda espectacular…en un castillo…

Kate frunció el ceño. Lanie estaba empezando a sonar como Castle.

-No, nada de castillos. Sabes que a mí las cosas pomposas no me van.

-Pero es tu boda.

-Exacto, quiero algo íntimo y tranquilo.

Lanie la miro divertida.

-Cariño, ¿recuerdas con quien vas a casarte?, esas no son palabras que definan a Castle.

Kate se dijo que eso era cierto. Pero podían llegar a un punto medio.

-Bueno, ¿y estas emocionada?.

Kate se mordió el labio.

-Sí, pero a la vez estoy cagada.

Lanie se puso seria de repente.

-¿No tendrás dudas…?.

-No, no. No es eso. Es solo que no es algo que haya hecho antes…

-¿Tienes miedo de no saber ser una esposa?.-Ella asintió.-¡Pero si estabais ya viviendo juntos!, venga no seas tonta, todo va a ir genial.

Kate se concentro en el café que tenía en sus manos. Había algo que quería decir pero no sabía como.

-Venga, suéltalo.

Y ahí estaba Lanie leyéndola otra vez.

-Es solo que…no es que tenga dudas, enserio, quiero casarme con Castle, pero Lanie, no quiero que esto acabe como sus dos matrimonios anteriores ¿entiendes?.

Lanie la miro con cariño.

-¿Y has hablado de esto con él?.-Kate negó con la cabeza.-Pues hazlo, hazlo cuanto antes, comparte tus inquietudes con él y ya está. Estoy segura de que el tendrá las suyas.

Estuvieron hablando un rato largo hasta que Lanie le comunico a Kate que tenía que irse ya. Ella por su parte se quedo unos minutos más en aquel sitio asimilando todos los consejos de Lanie. Realmente todo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con Castle. Ella lo amaba y el la amaba a ella. Eso era lo que importaba, todo lo demás tenía remedio.

Su móvil vibro en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y al mirar la pantalla no reconoció el número.

-Beckett.

-Detective, soy el agente Stak.

Kate se envaro.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted agente?.-Pregunto sin saber cuál sería la razón de su llamada.

-No, pero yo si he hecho algo por usted. Acabo de hablar con el fiscal y está dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad.-Kate abrió la boca para negarse pero él la interrumpió: -Y antes de que diga algo, no se cuales fueron sus razones para rechazar esta oportunidad una vez, pero recuerde que estas oportunidades raramente se dan dos veces. Y realmente creo que usted quiere y necesita esto, porque sabe que es mejor que cualquiera en Nueva York. Usted está por encima, detective. Así que por favor, no me diga que no esta vez.


End file.
